Final Destination The Last Laugh
by BTolson23
Summary: Four survivors, but they know it isn't over. A mortician joining them, what has he got planned. A new visionary, will it ever end? More victims, life is too short. And Death is angry, and is now going to personally hunt the survivors down. Be Scared!
1. Character Sheet

**Okay, okay. I know I haven't finished Elimination Game, but i though it would be a good idea to get all the characters before i start the next one, so that means i can plan it with all the characters. And thanks to everyone who voted, the title for this is obviously, Final Destination - The Last Laugh**

So let get this character sheet up. I need six people of any gender.

Name:

Age:

Look: Clothes and physical stuff

Personality: I realise that i forgot this in Elimination Game. Woops.

Habits: Same as before does she/he smoke, drink, swear? twitch?

Past: If you wanted, there past could be just avoiding an incident in Director's Cut or Elimination Game.

Vehicle: Can either be a van, lorry, car, or motorcycle. Jeeps and stuff go into car catogary

Other:

**So, I'll start writing this once i finish Elimination Game and when i get all characters. Even if you created a character in Elimination Game, you can create another for this one, but unless they have already died in Elimination Game, they cannot be related to the characters in Elimination Game.**


	2. Prelude

**(Thanks Angie2282 for your review of the last chapter of Elimination Game. All right, lets get Last Laugh started, yes? Here's a little bit of trivia for y'all. I originnaly planned to kill of Tanzi instead of Fred in Elimination Game, and then have Fred die in the last chapter, which, obviously i didn't do. Why? Because my free-flowing style of writing made Tanzi into a character i never thought she would be. Remember, she was originally made by DI Doctorwho, so kudos to him. All right, let's get this prelude on the road then.) **

"Argh!" Zach Dryer cried out, gritting his teeth. He dug the knife into his skin harder, letting his crimson blood drop to the floor. Zach's brown hair had fallen over his blue eyes. The three girls winced and gasped and Zach essentially sawed into his arm. The girl's names were Tanzi Sakamoto, Lacey Filih, and Jade Skysong. All four of them had survived the Emporium Stadium collapse, but fate had brought them to the ruined stadium yet again.

The stadium was obviously all ruins now, after the generators exploded after being overcharged by lightning. The walls collapsed first, which had then brought down the ceiling. It was only by a vision that Tanzi had had that she and nine other people had managed to escape death, six of which were dead, having died in freak accidents.

William Bludworth watched the four people, in the shadows of part of a remaining wall. He was wearing a white shirt with the top button undone, and black suit trousers. He was a free lance mortician, often working at one place for two years of more, before going somewhere else. The day before, he had left his job, stating that he didn't want to be around dead bodies anymore. Little did anyone know, he had ulterior motives. He smiled with bright white teeth as he watched Zach cut into his arm with determined vigour.

The reason why Zach was cutting into his arm, spilling his blood onto the ruins of the Emporium of the stadium, was simply because of a conversation the four had had with William.

* * *

"_You what?!" Both Jade and Zach shouted, their eyes widening. _

"_You plan to kill us?" Lacey muttered._

"_Whoa, no, no, no." William said. "Only a little bit of blood will do, but I have found out the Death will be satisfied with the blood of those that opposed him."_

"_But how would that stop him? Can't he just go 'Fuck off, I'll do what the hell I like'? I mean he is Death for god's sake." _

"_You need to think Death as a murdering physcopath. And what do they like? They like blood."_

"_This is crazy!" Zach exclaimed._

"_Yeah, but it would be good to a least try it." Tanzi yawned as she got up from Zach's lap. "So how would we get to America?"_

"_How do you know what we were talking? I thought you were asleep?" Zach asked. _

_"I was, that is, until you're talking woke me up. And as I said, how are we getting to America?"_

_ William grinned, showing white teeth, flourishing five tickets in his hand._

_ "What are those?" Tanzi asked._

_ "These are tickets for the Navis Ferry."_

_ "Navis Ferry? What's that?"_

_ "It is a ferry that leaves in two weeks from Land's End, and goes straight to New York. So, I suggest you start saving money." _

_ "Are we free to go now? I gonna get some long awaited sleep." Jade asked._

_"Sure, but meet me at the Emporium Stadium ruins tomorrow at four a' clock. I know it is hard to be there, but it is necessary to beat death. And remember, watch for the signs, and always be wary. You life is always at risk."_

* * *

"That's enough!" William said to Zach, carefully measuring the blood falling to the floor. "That should be enough for Death to be pleased. Look."

The four survivors looked at the blood, which was slowly turning black. It started to steam, and then disappear all together.

"What the hell was that?" Jade asked wierded out.

"That was Death accepting you offering. And Zach, you probably should bandage that, here." William chucked a bandage to Zach, who caught it, and started to wrap it around his wound. "We'll treat it properly later. Get some rest, and meet me at my house tomorrow, where we will head to the Orbis theatre. And after that, we wait a week and a bit to leave for Land's End, so we can head to America. Remember, buy everything you need whenever you have free time. You won't be able to get it on the day of the Ferry departing, as the Ferry departs at nine in the morning. Anyway, have a good time, and always, be wary of death.

"Are you all right?" Tanzi asked Zach, looking at his arm with concern. She grasped his hand and pulled it up to get a better look at the wound. Both hands tightened, then they let go as if jolted with electricity. Both Tanzi and Zach's cheeks went red as they looked away from each other.

Jade watched the two with slight amusement. She nudged Lacey and pointed out the red faces. "I'll bet my clothes that those two will inadvertently get together." Lacey merely smiled slightly, still slightly disgusted of what they had to do.

* * *

In different parts of England, ten ill-fated people brought tickets to the Navis Ferry to America. none of them expecting what was to come.

**(Okay, so that's done. Your gonna have to wait it out for major events to happen, sorry! I need to get everyone introduced and stuff. Next chapter will be mentioning said people, so it's all good. Thanks you everyone!!!)**


	3. A New Start

**(Thanks mortalstandards, FrostyFlakesSG, the new divide, one heart that stands alon, Can't Get Any Bettter, mentosgoboom, and Angie2282 for your reviews. So here we go, starting the story properly! Read on folks!!)**

The 19 year old fumbled with her alarm clock as it went off at the very early 5:00 AM. She slipped out of her duvet, and sat on her bed, staring at the sheet groggily. The girl stood up, and stretched, yawned, and itched her arm. She checked on her desk that her passport was there, and was thankful it was. Rose Milano the passport said, with a picture of her staring at the camera.

Rose looked to the mirror on her desk, and her large chocolate eyes stared back at her. She picked up her hairbrush, and started wrestling with the knots in her long, red-brown hair, wincing slightly as the bristles got caught in her hair. After this task was down, she picked up red lipstick, and put it on. Rose smiled to herself, letting her white teeth sparkle back at her. She walked over to her cabinet, walking off the sleep.

From the cabinet, she pulled out a pair of blue jeans, which fit snugly with her legs, a long-sleeved, dark purple top and a pair of knee-length boots. After getting changed, she wrapped a black sweater around her waist, and her image was complete. She scratched her wrist, where a tattoo of vines curled around it.

Rose picked up a pre-prepared backpack from the floor, which contained all her important things, such as the ferry ticket, a couple of books, and a certificate to Berkeley University in America.

She walked down the stairs, and drank a quick drink of orange juice. Rose washed the cup, setting it down on the sink, letting the bubbles fall to the draining board. She opened a door from the kitchen, and walked into her garage. Standing in the middle of the garage was motorcycle, a Harley to be exact. Rose pulled on a black leather jacket, and then her backpack, and finally her black helmet .She checked the visor, and climbed onto her Harley. Using a special key, she raised the automatic garage doors. Rose pushed her Harley forward, letting the wheels role smoothly over the concrete. Another click and the garage door came down.

The engine roared as she properly started her motorbike, and she started the long drive to Land's End, where the Navis Ferry was waiting.

* * *

Looking at her passport, Jenna Weisller woke herself up by drinking a glass of coke with ice. Finishing the glass, she looked at the time. She needed to get going. She wore a red shirt with sleeves going to her elbows, dark blue skinny jeans, and black and blue sneakers. Jenna looked into a mirror to see how her hair was doing, which she was blow-drying from almost the moment she woke up. While blow-drying, she looked to the beauty mark by her eye, blinking away sleep-dust.

Her phone rang, a sharp sound for the quiet morning. Jenna winced, but picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello Jennifer, it's your mother. I just wanted to make sure your ready."

"Yes mum."

"Got your passport?"

"Yes"

"Wallet?"

"Yes"

"Ticket?"

"_yes, _mum."

"Condoms?"

"_Mum_!" Jenna gasped, surprised at her mother.

"What? You never know if you're going to pick up a man at a bar or something. It's best to be protected."

"All right mum. I got to go know."

"Can you phone me when you're on the ferry?"

"Yes mum, bye mum" Jenna hung up, placing the phone back on the hook. "Jeez"

* * *

"Are you ready, Hun?" James called out to his boyfriend, Leslie Carlson.

"Yes, are you?" Leslie walked into the room, readjusting his argyle patterned sweater. He also wore jeans with holes in them, and converse shoes. He shook a bang out of his eye, which hung down from his long blonde hair.

"I've got the passports, tickets, pretty much everything." James replied.

"Good. Listen, James. I'm glad you are coming with me to my aunt and help me care for her. I mean, it's already hard with my parents gone away for the second honeymoon, and I am not sure I could handle if my aunt... if she... well, I couldn't handle it alone."

James wringed Leslie's hand, and pecked him on the cheek. "Don't worry its okay. Let's go, we need to get to Land's End.

* * *

"Back to the good 'ol US then." Marshall Mathers muttered, looking at a postcard from America delivered by his parents. On the front of the card was the statue of liberty, which he was looking forward to seeing again. Not realising it, Marshall scratched the scar across his face. He changed his hand position to slide over his blonde buzz cut. He let his hand drop, and checked over rooms to make sure it was properly set out.

He had rented the substitute house for the month he was away from America, and he had to have it in split shape. A lone newspaper article was still stuck on the wall of his room, and he quickly took it down, before reading the headline again.

**Emporium collapse, HarveyCo's final project?**

"Brother, it is happening again and again. Since Route 23, there have been four more incidents." Marshall muttered to a picture of his brother in his wallet. He pulled his leather jacket tighter, which covered a black t-shirt. Marshall put his wallet back into his army trousers pocket, and exited the house.

* * *

Miguel Custado smoked the weed, loving the felling. Apart from the high it gave him, it also woke him up. He wore a brown hoody, the hood raised over his head, and bright top with a logo of a dog and a cat fighting, jeans, and converses. The wisps of a fringe of black hair stuck out from the hood.

Miguel was leaning against the wall to his house, smoking the weed. He heard whistling, and quickly and suddenly, through the weed to the floor, stepping on it. A policeman walked past, and glanced at Miguel. Miguel smiled, but then frowned, and his arm began to twitch. The policeman looked suspicious, but kept on his way.

'_I mustn't draw attention to myself. If the spot what's in my car, not only will I go to prison, but I won't be able to complete my delivery'_

* * *

"Yes dad. Okay dad. What? Just because you goddamn business is failing doesn't mean you can take it out on me. You've been drinking again, haven't you? Jesus, lay off the damn drink, it's gonna kill you one day..." Rob Winters stared at his phone as his dad hung up. "Fine you son of a bitch."

He brushed his shaggy black hair out of his eyes, and rubbed his green eyes. He wore a t-shirt with a design of a band on it, and below in text, it said: **The Miracle Skyhawks**. It was only around three weeks since three of its band members died in the Emporium collapse, and the only other survivor, Jade Skysong, had given up on music. Or so it seemed.

"I don't even see why I have to go to that interview in America. But dad is so goddamn persistent." Rob muttered to himself, before exiting the house on his way to the ferry.

* * *

"This is the stuff." Sam Gretman shouted as she sped around the roads on her 2009 VRSC Hot Rod Harley Davidson. She loved the thrill of speed, especially when there wasn't anyone on the roads, which was why it was ideal in the morning. It also woke her up, as she soon was going on a vacation with her treasured bike.

She let her red, wavy hair stream behind her, and opened her green eyes wide, loving the wind. She only wore a grey t-shirt and blue jeans with a leather jacket, but was an expert motorcyclist, having got her license almost two years ago. As she drove, she checked her watch, and saw the time. "Damn. I need to get going."

Sam had already exited and locked her house, so there was no need for panic.

* * *

Sitting on his sofa, Seph Meyer was just getting a last bit of writing in before his journey. On his lap was a netbook, which was basically a small laptop. He shoulders were hunched as he typed on it, trying to fit his fingers at the keys easily.

"Fuck" He said, looking to the corner of the netbook, and seeing the time. He saved his work, and closed the appliance down. Getting up, and put on his green cap from the rack. He was also wearing a black t-shirt, a green jacket, blue jeans and black boots. He scratched his forehead, moving aside his black hair, and closing his green eyes.

* * *

Everyone was prepared, but were they really prepared for the danger their lives would soon be thrust in. No. They were not prepared. Not in the slightest.

**(There we go, done! Okay, credit time. Leslie belongs to Can't Get Any Better, Sam belongs to one heart that stands alone, Seph belongs to mortalstandards, Marshall belongs to the new divide, Rob belongs to 2012, Jenna belongs to SylviaMoon, and Rose belongs to Angie2282. I know there are some people not mentioned, but don't worry, i got it planned. Thanks all!!!**


	4. Experts on Death

**(Thank you Can't Get Any Better, FrostyFlakes, mortalstandards, Mr. Pancho2012, the new divide and Angie2282 for you reviews. First off, this shorter than my usual length of chapters, but hey, oh well. Second off, i am trying to make this as realistic as possible, which is why i am not doing to premonition until, let's see... *looks at notes* around three chapters away, but the chapters are interesting, so i won't bore you... hopfully. Anywho, read on!!)**

Tanzi yawned and opened her small eyes to the ceiling. '_Great. Today's the day we go to America.'_ After doing the necessary things, she got dressed, and yawned again. Tanzi turned to her open backpack, and checked that her wallet and passport were fitted inside. Her passport wasn't. Tanzi looked hurriedly around the room, and went to her desk, moving papers and booklets aside. One such booklet fell to the floor on an open page, entitled '_The Brooklyn Bridge'_.

She found her passport under a poster with the Statue of Liberty situated on the front of the poster, with the words '_Live the American Dream!' _Tanzi checked for her tickets, and breathed a sigh of relief that it was there. Double-checking everything, Tanzi hefted her backpack onto her shoulder, and took off through the front door, locking said door behind her.

* * *

The small, yet homely boat lay on the ocean; the only thing stopping it from drifting away was a rope tying it to a jutting rock from the Cliffside. The boat was dark grey, and consisted of two lower cabins, a kitchen, an eating area, and the deck. On the deck were three plastic chairs surrounding a dark green plastic table, which had three legs holding it up. The steering room was also on the deck, at the front, looking over the sea.

In the plastic chairs, three women sat. The first two was Paige Calloway and Rose Leardel, and the third person was a 26-year old woman named Emma Jones. She was tall with jet black hair cascading over her shoulders. She was wearing blue jeans, a white shirt, and a leather jacket covering the shirt. Everything about her looked threatening, everything but her blue eyes, which showed that she wasn't all bad.

"Why did you bring me here to this boat?" she asked Rose, sitting with her legs crossed.

"Okay. First off, my name is Rose Leardel, and this is Paige Calloway." Paige nodded, concentrating on Emma. "We two are experts on death, and we are searching for others. Such as you. I know for a fact that you were present at the Flight 180 disaster, the Route 23 pile-up, the McKinley Subway crash, the McKinley Speedway disaster, when you started to research all about death, but I want to know more about you."

"Wait one moment. You two are complete strangers to me, you haven't explained about yourselves yet. Sure, you found out about what I do, and what I research, but how did you find me? And is there only you two?"

"Well, I'm Ian Leardel's wife, a survivor of the..." Rose started, but got cut off as Emma interrupted her.

"Survivor of the Orbis Incident, right? He got killed later in a freak accident when a car collided into him, and in turn into a window, with the glass cutting his throat."

Rose closed her eyes for a moment, reliving the memory of finding out that her husband had died when she came back from vacation. "Yes. That's him. Shorty after, I started to research all about death, and vowed to myself I'd collect the very best experts to defeat Death once and for all."

"And what about you?" Emma asked to Paige, who was listening intently.

"My ex-boyfriend and my friend, Kevin Fisher and Ian McKinley, died in the Devil's Flight Incident. I started researching death, and now I want to... I need to defeat death, and I can with Rose's help, after she explained to me." Paige explained with steely eyes.

"Are you both loners like me? No friends to speak of?"

"My friend was my husband, who as I said, is dead. I don't need friends, although I welcome them." Rose said, looking at Emma.

"And all my friends think I have died, so you know..." Paige trailed off.

"Why can't you reveal yourself?"

"Because I wanted to accompany Rose, and she advised me not to. Anyway, the shock might give someone a heart attack, which would obviously be dangerous."

"Wait a moment..." Emma scrunched up her brow. "Paige... Calloway? Aren't you a survivor of the Emporium Collapse? It was all over the news that you and a Tanzi Sakamoto were suspected for murder, which I didn't believe at all."

"Yes. I am."

Emma looked up to the air, and sighed. "No-one will miss me. Count me in. Who is your next 'target'?"

"None-other than the best expert in Death who has ever lived. William Bludworth"

* * *

Tanzi opened the door to the morgue, breathing in the sterile air. The corridor was homely, with dark brown wood lining the floor. She walked forward, opening the main door. William, Zack, Lacey and Jade were all standing, backpacks on their shoulders.

"Geez. I hate waking up this early." Jade moaned, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Are you ready?" William asked, who instead of a backpack, carried a suitcase in his hand.

"Yes. How long until we go?" Tanzi asked, blinking.

William raised his wrist, and looked at the silver watch on his wrist. "Right about now. So, get in the car outside, and we'll make our way to the Navis Ferry."

**(So, that's that then. Emma belongs to protector91, and a reminder that Tanzi belongs to DI Doctorwho, Zach belongs to mentosgoboom, Lacey belongs to kyra1201, Jade belongs to one heart that stands alone, Paige belongs to angie2282, William belongs to whoever made the FDfilms, and Rose belong to me! Till next time!!)**


	5. On the Road Again

**(Thank you 2012, angie2282, and the new divide for your reviews. All right, just to say, blood and gore will start happening in around two chapters, sorry for the wait. I'm just trying to make it a movie like as possible! Anywho read on!!)**

Driving at a sensible speed, Rose kept her eyes on the road. She was driving on the A30, an hour and a half away from Land's End where she would be getting the Navis Ferry to America. Most of the passengers had taken their luggage to the ferry the day before, so the Ferry would be able to go off at the allotted time in the morning. '_I wonder how Paige is doing. The last time I saw her was when we were going to go to the Orbis Theatre, although we had to back out at the last second... and then there was on the new that she was wanted for questioning by the police. What have you done, Paige?'_

A white car passed Rose's motorcycle, Jenna driving it. The car was bland, nothing really special about it. It was also clean, hardly any traces of dirt on the chassis. Jenna was going to America to visit her uncle Timothy, and his new wife Bethany. Jenna had never met the wife, and was quite interesting to see what she was like.

She was cut out of her thoughts as her mobile phone rang. She looked at the call ID, and sighed when she saw it was her mother's number.

"Hey mum."

"Hi, honey. I just wanted to check if you're all right."

"Yes mum. I'm all right; I am not planning to die anytime soon." Jenna said without thinking.

"That's what your... your father said before he... he... he..." Her mother wasn't able to speak because see was sobbing.

Jenna immediately regretted what she said. "Sorry mum, sorry. I didn't mean... please stop crying, dad wouldn't want you to cry. I'm _fine_. I'll call you in half an hour to show you I'm okay, okay?"

"ye-yeah... silly me. Goodbye Jennifer."

"Goodbye mum."

Her mother hung up, and Jenna sighed in relief. As much as she loved her mother, she couldn't stand the calls every hour or so. She looked out the window, and saw a red BMW pass by.

In the BMW, Leslie and James were driving, James' arm hanging out the window. The BMW was a present to Leslie from his dad when he passed his driver's test and got his license.

"You know, I have always wanted to go to America." James said, moving his hand to Leslie's lap.

"Any particular reason?" Leslie asked, using his free hand to cover James'.

"I have heard they have great bars"

Leslie's reply was cut off as the roar of a motorbike was heard, and a woman with Red hair flew past.

Sam loved this journey, the wind streaming past her face and openly laughing at the people stuck in there stuffy cars. "America is going to be great!" She shouted as she drove her motorbike.

"No shit" Marshall muttered within his silver convertible. The decal glinted in the sunlight, and the wind was making his leather jacket flutter slightly. "She must be going on the same Ferry, as I am pretty sure that is the only Ferry going today, or at least this morning." The song, 'My heart will go on' suddenly came on his radio, fairly loud.

Marshall remembered watching Titanic back in 2000, and started to bite his lip when he remembered the song was played at the end of the film. Also, the Titanic sank, and Marshall couldn't keep from thinking would happen if the Navis Ferry sank. '_Calm down Marshall. It's not going to sink, that was a movie, Ferry disasters hardly happen anyway'_ Marshall suddenly started to cough violently as black steam filled the convertible.

He narrowed his eyes and looked to the side, seeing a white camero in very bad condition, it was also where the black smoke was coming from, erupting from the exhaust pipe. Cracks covered the dried pain, and the boot was actually off, showing ruined and ripped interior.

Miguel saw the man with the buzz cut staring at his car, and Miguel stuck his hand out the window, flicking the man off. He was smoking, and leaning back in his seat, driving with one arm. "Jeez, I hate long journey's. Why in the hell did I accept this deal?" he muttered to himself, then grinned at himself in the wing mirror. "That's right. Drugs and money!"

Rob quickly rolled up his windows as the camero drove past, blocking the black smoke from entering his car. He was driving a grey mustang, and was rolling along at a leisurely pace. "Heh. What a coincidence, I am going to going on a ferry developed by my father's company." He said, rubbing his nose. "But why does his projects always collapse or blow up, or at least cause destruction... does that mean the ferry going's to sink? Hah!" Rob rolled his eyes, and then looked to his pocket when his mobile rang. "Hello?"

"Robert, it's your dad."

"What? No hello?" Rob smirked to himself.

"Shut the hell up. How long until you get to America?" His dad asked abruptly.

"Let's see... about a day, so stop calling me to ask when I'll get there. It's America, Dammit, I have to go across the sea, but let's hope your Ferry doesn't sink."

"Shut the hell up, Robert! Those disasters were none of my faults."

"Sure. Stop calling me every second, goodbye dad." Rob hung up, and shook his head, sighing.

A motorcycle passed Robert's mustang, Seph Meyer driving it. The motorcycle had black snakes twisting around the wheels and going up to the handle bars on either side of the bike. He passed Miguel's car, and had to move out of the way to avoid his visor of getting covered in the smoke. He raised a fist to the car, momentarily forgetting he had a broken finger. Seph's finger stayed up, and it looked like he raising his middle finger to the camero.

A replying gesture came out from the window, two fingers raised up. Seph felt the two petite hands squeeze his waist, calming him. He loved the feel of his girlfriend, Jane Sanders, who was going to America with him. "Ignore him." Jane's voice sounded. Jane and Seph were using a special microphone situated within the motorcycle helmets, allowing them to communicate on the bike.

"Already done, honey. Are you all right?"

"Yep. I am so looking forward to America."

"Same here, Jane. Same here"

* * *

The eight vehicles drove across the A30, all expecting a safe trip to America. It was only the calm before the storm. Disaster will strike, and human lives will be plunged into danger and foreboding. All of them simple people, no-one special, but even so, they have been selected by the entity know as Death. When and where he will strike, no-one knows except Death himself.

**(Done and Done. Also, happy mothers day to people!! 'till next time folks) **


	6. Doing Their Own Thing

**(Thanks you one heart that stands alone, FrostyFlakes, mortalstandards, 2012, the new divide, angie2282 and Can't get any better for your reviews, i appreciate them. Okay, nearly to blood and gore. I appreciate the fact you have been waiting, but this is the chapter before it, so whoo! And i know one person knows what I got planned, so thanks to her for helping me with it, you rock! Anywho, read on!)**

The sun shone brightly onto the ferry, now midday. It had taken almost half an hour since the passengers got on the boat to actually set off, but now there were on a straight path towards New York. At the back of the ferry was a vehicle storage area, where all the passenger's vehicles were stationed. The bottom of the ferry was full of storage and the generators powering the ferry. Engineer's bumbled around the ferry, adjusting this, fixing that, and some were just chatting, loving the chance of a 'vacation'.

Above the storage and engineering areas were the fifty or so cabins. There were a hundred passengers on the ferry, not including the staff, and the rooms were shared between two, apart from some special suites. From each cabin at the side of the ferry, portholes looked at into the deep dark depths of the ocean. The cabins were mostly the same, one single toilet, two single beds, and an area with radios and other entertainment sources.

The deck was the main attraction of the ferry, consisting of lots of deck chairs, arcade game consoles, even a swimming pool at the front of the deck, with its own bubble system. A couple of small layers upwards were corridors leading to the captain's cabin.

* * *

Jenna was lying in the shadows on a deck chair, attired in her same clothes. In her hand was a book detailing everything you ever needed to know about New York, about the crime, the tourism, and the famous buildings. In tranquillity, ignoring all sounds around her, she read a section about the Empire State building. The peace was broken when the harsh sound of her phone rang, causing her to jump and drop the book to the floor. She sighed when she saw the caller.

"Hey mum."

"You forgot to call me!"

"Woah, woah, what do you mean? You asked me to call you when I got on the ferry."

"But it has been three hours since then, and I haven't heard anything."

"Don't worry, mum. I'm just sitting on my own, minding my own business. Tell you what, I'll call you every two hours, okay?"

"Okay, Jennifer. But be careful, and always be prepared for men."

"Bye mum." Jenna sighed.

"Bye, Jennifer."

After Jenna hung up, she picked up her book, which was opened on a page about the Brooklyn Bridge. Not taking any notice, she turned back to the section she was on, a continued to read.

* * *

"Isn't this just beautiful..." James said, sighing in glee. He and Leslie were looking over the rails of the ferry, to the glittering sea.

"Yeah, it is." Leslie agreed, smiling at James. "Hey, I just want to say... Thanks again for coming with me to my aunts"

"Hey, it's the least I can do, Les. You turned my life around, and I thank you for that." James laid a hand on Leslie's shoulder. "Tell you what; let's go to the cabin, yeah?"

"Sure"

The two partners turned, and hand in hand, not caring about anyone else's thoughts, headed towards their cabin.

* * *

"Play volleyball with us, dude"

"Swim with us, you'll love it."

"Come to _my _cabin, I can give you a special time"

Marshall was swamped in many passengers, all around the age of 18. His buzz cut stood out in the long hair of the young adults. '_Why the hell is there so many people surrounding me? Surely there are better things to do." _

He suddenly gasped in pain as someone stomped on his foot. As he leant down to check on it, someone turned, knocking an elbow into his face. Lights flicked in his head as he stumbled backwards. He touched his nose, and felt a warm sticky substance. '_Ah shit'_ "People move, I need to get some tissues, please move, _please!?_"

* * *

Alone in his cabin, Miguel was huddled in the corner, tipping some white powder onto his hands. "Ahh... that's the shit." He sighed in pleasure as he snorted it. Miguel flinched, then looked at the powder. "I'll use more of you later, but for now, you're going back to where you came from."

Miguel hefted a largish bag from under his bed, the bag dark brown with black lining. Unzipping it, many packs of the white powder was revealed. Looking around nervously, Miguel stuffed the open packet in the bag, and zipped it up again. He wringed his hands. "Allright, what now?"

* * *

"Hi, My Name is Sam Gretman." Rob turned to see a woman with red hair and green eyes.

"Umm... my name is Rob Winters, nice to meet you." Rob extended a hand suspiciously, which Sam clasped and shook.

"Winters... as in Harvey Winters?"

"Yes. He's my dad." Rob grunted, not really wanting to talk.

"In the recent years, didn't his company HarveyCo start going downhill? Their buildings started to collapse."

"Yes. Although he says it isn't his fault, even though I know it is his fault, not putting enough detail into the plans."

Sam seemed to ignore him. "Tell you what though, am I glad that I didn't go to that Emporium Stadium place. My tickets were stolen a couple hours before, so I was unable to go. I guess that luck for you, eh, as I probably would be dead now. So, why're you going to New York, Rob?"

"My dad sent me on a 'business trip' for him. I'm supposed to go to some stupid conference in his place."

"Damn. Why is he so controlling, can't you just say no, and then It's a done deal."

"I wish. But if I do anything to upset, he'll make my life a living hell, not that he hasn't already."

"You sound like you really hate him. Is there a reason?"

"Well, apart from the fact he is one hell of an alcoholic, my mother left him when I was twelve, and I was subject to multiple beatings, no, not much of a reason."

* * *

Seph looked at his reflection in his bike, which he was polishing. Next to him, Jane was nodding her head to some music on her MP3. Seph traced the snakes trailing from his handlebars with his cloth, wiping the dust off. He looked around, and took notice of a black hearse.

"Hey, Jane." No response. "Jane!" No response. "Hey, JANE!" He shouted, causing Jane to jump and quickly fumble with her MP3.

"Seph? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Jane. I was just wondering why a hearse is here. Aren't hearses used for funerals?

"I suppose there is nothing stopping them from being normal cars, is there? But I bet whoever drives it is properly scary."

* * *

Lacey and Jade were sniggering at the image in front of them. In trunks, Zach was laying on a deck chair, soaking in the rays of sun, sun glasses propped on his eyes. Next to him, on a separate deck chair was Tanzi in a one piece swimming suit, also soaking in the rays, but this wasn't what was making the two woman laugh.

They were laughing at William Bludworth, who was lying on a deck chair himself, in a white shirt, black suit trousers and his polished looks. With his large appearance, and odd holiday look, he was attracting strange glances from passerbies. Every time someone commented on him, he flashed then a dazzlingly white smile, almost blinding the commentators.

* * *

The boat followed the Ferry, with the three occupants.

"Remind me why we are going after that ferry again?" Emma asked, taking off her jacket.

"Because that is where William Bludworth is." Paige replied her waist length brown hair now tied behind her head, revealing a beautiful complexion and chocolate eyes.

"And exactly how do you know that?"

"Rose has her ways." Paige jerked a thumb at Rose who was driving.

Suddenly, all three females clutched their heads in pain.

_The explosion ripped part of the ferry open. Flooding waters and fire, death and destruction. The pale body of a girl with log reddish-brown hair and chocolate eyes, floating on the sea, barely breathing._

Paige, Rose and Emma all gasped at the same time.

"No..." Paige muttered. "Not again... not again..."

"it looks like Death has returned, and is ready. It seems that the woman we saw is the visionary." Rose said grimly. "Emma. Paige. Be prepared for the worst."

**(Dun Dun Duuuunn, well, we are about to start to story preperly, so, woo! On a side note, HOLY CRAP I GOT THREE MONTHS TILL THE END OF YEAR TEN O.o why have the years gone by so fast? why? WHYYYY? XD Till next time folks, see you then!!)**


	7. Destruction

**Thanks the new divide, 2012, and angie2282. Dang, this chapter is longer than my others, so be prepared Mwahahaha. I'm sure you'll all enjoy to find out what pposition you character is in. Read on folks!!**

Rose lay on her bed, looking up at the ceiling, which was swaying very slightly. It was only around eight hours until they got to New York, and from there, Rose would need to buy an apartment. Suddenly, she heard static coming from the radio, and then a radio presenter started to talk.

"Okay, now for your enjoyment, here's 'Play Crack the Sky' by Brand New."

A shiver went down Rose's spine as she heard the lyrics of the song, one particular section caught her interest.

"_The hole in the hull defied the crew's attempts,  
To bail us out.  
And flooded the engines and radio,  
And half buried bow."_

Rose felt her hairs stand on their ends. She slowly got up of the small bed, and looked around, eyes flicking back and forth. Another Song started playing on the radio, 'The Last Farewell' by Roger Whittaker according to the radio presenter.

"_Though death and darkness gather all about me  
And my ship be torn apart upon the seas  
I shall smell again the fragrance of these islands  
In the heaving waves that brought me once to thee  
And should I return safe home again to England  
I shall watch the English mist roll through the dell"_

Rose was now more than freaked and went to open the door. The doorknob stuck fast, and she tugged at it with all her might, but it wouldn't open. As the door wasn't opening, Rose sat down to wait for her roommate, a man known as Richard DeFronter, who she had yet to meet. After five minutes, a plane was heard outside, the roar of engines easily heard. Then the sound of the first explosion was heard, and the ferry started to shake.

* * *

Seph and Jane were just chatting in the garage area of the ferry, Seph having finished cleaning his bike. While talking, Seph also typed on his netbook, writing a computer diary entry. Suddenly a loud sound was heard, and the ferry shook.

"What was that?!" Jane asked, looking around and standing up.

Seph closed the netbook down, and rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't..." He was cut off when a loud screeching was heard. The two looked at the front of the garage area, where the large entrance door was opening, letting light stream into the room.

"Should that be happening?" Jane asked nervously, clutching Seph's arm.

"I don't think so..." Seph said, watching the water lap into the area. "That shouldn't..." Seph stumbled suddenly, as the Ferry started to dip. "Shit! Jane, we need to get out of here!" Seph grabbed Jane's arm, and the two started running.

They didn't get very far as the car's started to slide down the angled floor. A red BMW fell forward, and slammed straight into Seph and Jane, both of them tumbling backwards.

` "Seph!" Jane cried out, rolling away from him. Seph saw the black hearse heading straight for her, and with a sickening crunch, the tire went straight over her neck, snapping it in two.

"Jane!" Seph cried out, reaching out, but knowing it was hopeless. Another explosion rocked the ferry, and Seph lost balance, falling again to the floor. He heard a snap, and looked up to see the entrance door falling from it's hinges, straight towards him. It smashed straight on top of him, breaking most of his bones and crushing his skull.

* * *

Marshall manoeuvred his way out of the screaming passengers, trying to see what the problem was. The ferry was now tipped almost 30 degrees, at a notable tilt. Deck chairs and tables had started to slide down the deck, while most passengers were finding it hard to stay on their feet. Marshall thought his best bet was to make it to the water, and swim away. As he reached the tilted stairs, he tripped, and his jaw collided with the steps, knocking a few of his teeth out.

People started to climb over him, all intent on saving themselves. A women's high heel shoe came off, and fell on Marshall's eye, but not stabbing through. Marshall breathed a sigh of relief, before a foot stood on top of the shoe, driving it straight through his eye and into his brain.

* * *

The water swished around the corrider, and Miguel was trying to run around from it. He was near the bottom deck, where the explosion had started in the generator rooms. He skidded around a corner, the water relentless and following him.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" he repeatedly cursed, slipping at the angler assent up the ship. With a crash, water broke through the wall ahead of him, and without a second thought, he jumped into a cabin, closing the door. There was no water apart from little streams coming out of the door cracks. He locked the door and backed away, breathing hard. Looking out of the porthole, he saw a disturbing sight.

Bits of the ship were floating in the water, as well as people's possessions. He heard a creaking sound, and saw the door starting to give in, and then Miguel heard a slight crack, and saw a large crack in the port hole. "No... no..." he pleaded. At the same time, water gushed into the room from the door and the porthole. The suction pulled Miguel back to the porthole, and he acted as a human plug as his back stuck against the porthole.

He cried out in pain, before his spine snapped in two, and he was pulled out of the porthole, limp as a ragdoll.

* * *

"Come on!" William roared, basically dragging Jade, Lacy and Tanzi with him. Behind, Zach followed, a scared look on his face. The crowd were surging even more, and people had started to lose balance, slipping down the deck and colliding with walls and poles sticking out.

The five were now by the side of the boat, and looked into the waters, where they could see dead bodies floating all around.

"My god..." Jade muttered, her eyes wide.

Before the others could keep going, William suddenly pushed them backwards. A large crate hit into his chest, driving William backwards. It forced him off the side of the ferry, and he fell towards the sea, blood spilling from his mouth and his ribs broken.

* * *

Emma, Paige and Rose had watched as the ship had started to sink, they had even witnessed the first explosion which had ripped apart the back of the ship.

"Shit!" Rose cursed, gritting her teeth. "We were too late." Her boat was side by side by the ferry, and were now looking for any survivors, but there were none.

Paige and Emma looked to each other, fear evident in their eyes.

"Rose..." Paige said. Rose looked to her, her eyes glistening.

"Yes?"

"As I avoided death, am I not still on the list?"

Roses eye widened in understanding, but before she could say anything, something slammed onto the boat, causing Emma to scream slightly. Paige instantly recognised William Bludworth, blood spilling from his mouth, but he was still alive, just barely.

"P-Paige... w-watch... o-out..." he said. The three women looked around, and Emma saw a flying piece of metal shrapnel heading straight for them.

"DUCK!" She shouting, covering her head. Paige and Rose did the same, and the piece of shrapnel passed straight over them, but sliced straight into the small boats engine.

Rose looked at the engine as it started to smoke. "Oh shi..." She was cut off as the boat exploded, incinerating her, Paige, Emma and William.

* * *

Rob and Sam were making their way to the top of the boat, hoping they could survive, but knowing their chances of doing so were slim.

"Why is this happening!" Sam cried out.

"The ironic thing is..." Rob stared grimly, sweat plastered on his forehead. "This ship was made by my father's company." Rob then heard a rumbling, and he knew what was about to happen. "SEE YOU IN HELL, FATHER!!" Something exploded underneath Rob, and fire erupted all over him, and he was propelled backwards, his crisp, burnt body landing in the water.

Sam looked on in horror as she saw her new friend die before her eyes. With new determination, she continued to climb the almost vertical ship.

"Come on James, you can do it!" Same heard the voice, and looked around to see two men, and the one in the pink scarf was bleeding profusely from the skull. The man helping him looked up and saw Sam. "Hey, Can you help me, please! My friend is dying, help!"

Sam looked at the men, and sighed. She started to make her way down again, towards the two men who were standing on the wall. James eyes suddenly rolled to the back of his head, and he fell backwards; dragging Leslie with him. Before Sam could even try to catch them, they fell towards the ocean. She winced as she watched Leslie bounce off a pole, almost certainly breaking a couple of bones.

"This is hell..." Sam turned to see Jenna climbing by her.

"Yeah. I just cannot believe this is happening." Sam replied.

"Watch out!" Jenna suddenly cried, but Sam was too slow to react, and the falling deck chair hit straight into her, knocking her off the ship. Sam bounced as she fell, before splashing in the water. Focusing on Sam, Jenna suddenly lost her grip, and she fell. Her head cracked straight on the corner of a wall, splitting her head in two.

* * *

Rose reached the top of the ferry, and fell to her back, breathing heavily, knowing all was lost. Four more people climbed up with her.

"Are you all right?" The man asked.

"What do you think? This boat is sinking and I am going to die." Rose snapped.

"Heh. Well, Death is a bitch. My name is Zach by the way, and these three are Lacey, Jade and Tanzi."

"Is this really the time for pleasantries?" Rose asked, shaking her head grimly.

"It's good to make out the best in a bad situation." Zach replied.

The ferry was almost completely engulfed under the water now. The five the only survivors at the moment.

* * *

It had been 15 minutes, and the cold of the sea was freezing. Jade and Lacey had already succumbed to the coldness, dying in the ocean. Zach, Tanzi and Rose faced each other knowing it was hopeless. They were losing energy, and the cold was seeping into their systems. Rose and Tanzi suddenly gasped as Zach coughed, and fell backwards, dead.

"No..." Tanzi muttered, before she also drifted to her back, the cold too much for her.

Rose was alone, surrounded by debris and dead bodies. In the remaining five minutes of her life, she stared at the peaceful face of the dead Tanzi.

"I can feel myself going..." Rose muttered, her limbs going limp. She went onto her back, but still alive. Her face was pale white, her lips blue, and overall she was soaked. Blackness slowly enveloped her.

* * *

Rose suddenly opened her eyes, gasping for breath.

**Well, there we go. This was a really fun chapter to do, and i think i did well... hopefully XD. Till Next time folks!**


	8. True or False?

**(Thanks Mr. Pancho2012, protector91, The New Divide, FrostyFlakes, mortalstandards, angie2282, one heart that stands alone, and mentosgoboom for your reviews!! Allright, now for the next chapter. First of all though, i need to make an announcement. This is the LAST in my final Destination trilogy, BUT it's not the end of the whole series. Basically, the survivors of this story will go into another trilogy based after these events. That trilogy will be based on Survival Horror elements, so still lots of death and gore. These events still happened, and it's based in this timeline. I will reveal more info about the first in that trilogy at the end of Last Laugh. Also, I can announce that THREE people will survive, so i'll let you ponder about who it will be out of the numerous cast i have. Anywho, read on!!!) **

Rose looked around her, breathing heavily. What she saw seemed so real, _felt_ so real.

The radio clicked on, and the song 'Play Crack the Sky' played. As she listened to the familiar lyrics, a trickle of sweat fell down Rose's face. Rose waited for the next song, thinking, knowing what it would be. '_My Last Farewell'_ She thought, just as the music started to play.

Rose leapt of the bed, and slowly walked over to the door, afraid of the truth. Grasping the doorknob, she pulled. There was resistance, and she pulled harder; more resistance. "No..." she muttered, pulling harder and harder. This made Rose even more frantic. "I need to get everyone out!" She exclaimed.

Rose walked backwards, and kicked the lock with full force, splintering the wood. One more time, the door cracked open under the force of her trained foot. She started to run, her boots pounding off the floor.

Miguel walked out of his cabin door, going to go to the toilet. He let out an _oomph_ when Rose ran into him.

"What the he..." he started, before Rose grabbed his arm, and pulled him along with him.

"Come on! We have to escape, we have to save the others."

"What the hell you talking about lady?" Miguel asked incredulously, trying to get his arm back, but Rose's grip was too strong.

Like a whirlwind, she stumbled out onto the deck, tripping over and landing on her knees.

"Are you okay?" Marshall asked, offering a hand. When Rose looked up, he was surprised to see tears streaming from her eyes. He knelt down to comfort her, but Rose just pushed him back.

"You got to go!"

"Wha..."

"Everyone has to get off this ship! It's going to sink, we are all going to die!"

By this time, her shouts had drawn a crowd, which gathered around her in a loose circle.

"You one hell of a crazy bitch." Miguel snorted, turning away.

"It's true!" Rose shouted, almost tugging her hair from their roots.

Marshall rubbed the back of his neck. "Why would this ship sink? There are no problems." He commented.

"I don't know. A generator must've exploded or something. All I know is that we have to get off. NOW!"

"What? And jump into the sea? Fat chance." Rob replied, shaking his black hair out of his eyes.

"Please... we have to get off; we are all going to die!"

This caused a multitude of gasps, but mostly of disbelief.

William, Jade, Lacey, Tanzi and Zach turned to the noise and the shouting, to see a large crowd gathering around something.

"What the hell is happening?" Jade asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We're all going to die! We have to get off!" The five heard the frantic shouting, and all of them exchanged glances.

"Oh, hell no..." Jade whispered.

Tanzi immediately took off, barrelling into the crowd, carving a path in the people.

She immediately grasped Rose's shoulder so hard, Rose stopped crying.

"What did you see? Why are we all going to die?"

Rose looked up at her with wide eyes, and saw something in Tanzi's own eyes. "The ship is going to sink, and everyone is going to go with it, if not dying on the ship, dying in the ocean. Everyone! Including you and your friends, they died as well."

"When! When will this happen!?" Tanzi demanded, almost shaking Rose to get the answers.

"Wh-when the p-plane passes over..." she sniffed, just as the sound of engines was heard. Every head looked up to see a plane pass over, just as Rose had said. There was a deathly silence, an air of anticipation. Then... nothing. No explosion, no sinking, no sound.

"Well, that sure was tense." Miguel said sarcastically, rolling his eyes, turning to leave.

"No! I saw it... i-i.... it was... the truth..." Rose got quieter and quieter as people started to mutter darkly and disperse from the slowly thinning group. She looked up, and realised the only people still with her were Marshall, William, Tanzi, Zach, Lacey and Jade. "W-why didn't it happen? I saw it. I'm telling you, I saw it happen."

Tanzi looked at her long and hard, right into Rose's chocolate eyes. "I believe you." She stated.

"What?" Rose asked, surprised.

"I said I believe you. But now I have to wonder, why didn't it happen. What was your name?"

"R-Rose Milano." Replied Rose, before something flashed in her mind. "Your Tanzi!"

Tanzi blinked in surprise that Rose knew her name. Rose then turned to the others. "And you three are Lacey, Zach and Jade." Rose looked over William carefully. "I don't know you name, but you fell on a speed boat, getting incinerated along with three other women. I recognised one of them. She was an old time friend of mine."

Tanzi had now turned to William, not really paying attention to Rose. "William, you know about these things. Why didn't it happen? In my premonition, and all the others before hand, they all happened."

"I don't know." William replied, thinking thoroughly. "I think... I think Death is now playing with us. He hates that yet more people escaped him, four this time, and he is annoyed. He also must be annoyed that I'm with you, the worldwide expert in Death. The only person who could rival my knowledge is someone called Rose Leardel."

"Leardel?" Tanzi questioned. "Isn't that the last name of the Ian guy who died in Fred's list." The thought of Fred almost brought tears to Tanzi's eyes, but she battled it to submission."

"Yes. Yes it is." A voice said.

Everyone turned to see two women standing at the side of the boat. One had jet black hair, while the other had piercing jade eyes.

"Well, this was unexpected." William said dryly. "This is the person we were just talking about, Rose Leardel. Although I don't recognise the other person."

"I'm Emma Jones." Emma replied. "I am also a supposed expert in Death."

"You two were on the boat!" Rose exclaimed. The she frowned. "But there were three of you on it."

"Ah, yes." Leardel **(A/N: I am now going to call Rose Leardel, merely Leardel because of the fact I also have Rose Milano, which would be confusing having two Roses talking at the same time O.o) ** said, rubbing the back of the head. "She's someone most of you are familiar with. Paige!"

"God, I hate waiting." Said a female voice. A women climbed up to the deck of the boat, her long waist-length brown hair drifting behind her. Her chocolate eyes stared at the people on board. "Hey guys. Long time no see." She raised a casual hand.

Everyone expect for Leardel, William, Emma and Rose stared in disbelief and shock.

"Holy shit..." Jade commented, staring at their friend who had long been thought was dead.

**(Dun dun duuun. After around three or four weeks of believing Paige dead, Lacey, Jade, Zach and Tanzi have met her again after a long time. What's with this premonition not being a premonition. What has Death got planned, why is he messing with their minds. Also, this means the order may not be true, so there is still hope for the people near the beggening. Which means there WILL be a real premonition, but when and where? Well, i put some clues in the previous chapters. XD Till next time folks, and thanks!)**


	9. Reunited

**(Okay, thanks FrostyFlakes, Can't Get Any Better, Mr. Pancho2012, The New Divide, protecter91, mentosgoboom, and Angie2282 for your review. Prepare for another twist did chapter, which i am taking a very big risk on, as it may not work O.o I know the chapter is short, but to make up for that, i will be posting an other chapter tommorow which will be around the same length. Anywho, read on!!)**

"Paige!" Tanzi exclaimed, eyes wide. "What are you... you fell off the cliff... you died... why are you... what the hell!" she spluttered, completely confused.

"That's right." Zach agreed. "You were in the jeep, and you went off the cliff, bleeding a lot. There was no way that you could have survived that."

"Well, I am here, aren't I?" Paige replied. "But I guess I should tell you the whole story. Take a seat, and I can fill you in, after that, you can fill me in.

* * *

While everyone caught up with Paige; Leardel, Emma and William were talking privately.

"We want you, William, to come with us."

"Come with you?" William repeated. "Whatever do you mean?" William smiled.

"You know perfectly well what I mean, William."

"Sorry, Leardel, but I have to decline."

"What!? Why!?"

* * *

"You see..." Paige started, taking a deep breath. "When I fell off the cliff, I managed to get out of the jeep. I hit the water, but I was still alive. I fought with the waves, and managed to get to the beach, before I was pulled back. As I was about to die, Leardel came to me in her boat, and rescued me. We didn't get along at first, because she said I owed my life to her, so I must stay with her. We eventually became friends, and we talked a lot about Death, and that was when I found out that I was famous in the 'Death Experts'." Paige let out a laugh.

"I was in the top five of the list. First it was William Bludworth, and then Leardel, third was me, then it was Emma who you just met. In fifth place, Lauren Halperin."

"Halperin?" Tanzi questioned, furrowing her brow. "Where have I heard that name before."

"Ashley Halperin, from the Devils Flight Rollercoaster. Lauren is her sister. Just like the rest of the experts, she has been chased by Death for a long time."

"Other survivors? What, so William is a survivor?" Jade asked.

"Yes, didn't he tell you? He was present at all the disasters, from Flight 180 to the recent Emporium Stadium Collapse."

"He was there?!" Tanzi exclaimed. "I never saw him! Not in my premonition nor in the crowd."

"Well, he was, and he escaped all of them, the crafty little bugger. Although, there is something unique about William."

"Unique?" Lacey asked. "What's unique about him?"

"The fact that he doesn't visibly age. At the moment he is around 100 years old."

Tanzi, Zach, Jade, and Lacey gasped, even more than when Paige revealed herself.

"O-O-One hundred years old! Holy shit!" Jade exclaimed. "He looks around 45, 50."

"What is with him then? Why is he like that?"

Paige turned serious for the moment. "We believe, that is, me, Leardel, and Emma, that William has been sacrificing people to Death, so that he gains a lifeforce."

"You what?" Zach said. "That... that... crap..." He suddenly realised something, at the same time that Lacey, Tanzi and Jade did. The four exchanged glances.

"What?" Paige asked, looking concerned.

Zach breathed deeply, before relaying the mission that William has set them on.

Paige sat down, chewing her lip. "Okay... this doesn't look good... Tell you what. Don't say anything that we have talked about to him, act like you don't know. Go with the mission, but if he makes any move, ANY move at all, don't be scared to act."

"What about you, Paige?" Tanzi asked.

"Me?"

"Are you coming with us, or..."

Paige contemplated it for a moment. "I'll have to talk to Leardel about it. Maybe I can make the excuse that I'm acting as a kind of spy to keep William on check."

The door clicked open, and Rose walked in. "Sorry that took so long, there was a magazine in the cubicles that was quite interesting." Rose said, feeling slightly awkward that everyone was staring at her. "What?"

"Rose." Paige started. "Don't you remember me?"

"Hmm? I've never met you before, I only saw... you... in... Wait a moment, did you say your name was Paige? What's your last name?" Rose narrowed her eyes.

"Calloway, do you really not remember me?"

"Paige! My god, it's been like a year and a few months since I last saw you! But, I thought you died? I had to go to a funeral for you."

"A funeral for me?" Paige questioned, slightly amused. "Who arranged that?"

"Your parents did, as they believed you were dead."

"We never heard of any funeral for Paige." Tanzi commented.

"That's because her parents only invited her closest friends and relatives."

* * *

"Well? Why do you decline, William?" Leardel demanded again.

"Leardel, I am going to have to tell you something, so please, listen."

**(Well, obviously, William being 100 years old for serving Death is my next twist. I think it is realistic for Final Destination, but i would love the reviewers, your, views on this. I appreciate all views, good or bad. Thanks! So what is with Williams mission to spill the survivor's blood. Ominous, ain't it! Have fun until tommorow!)**


	10. The Man Behind the Mask

**(Thanks FrostyFlakes, Mr. Pancho2012, The New Divide, mentosgoboom, protector91 and angie2282. WARNING, this story is going to be more supernatural than the movies from this chapter onward. Anywho, the promised chapter. I hope my ideas work out an all, so read on to find oout said ideas)**

"Something to tell me, William?" Leardel questioned.

"Yes. I am on a mission."

"A mission?"

"Those people you saw, I am helping them to defeat Death. I believe that if we spill a small amount of the survivor's blood, Death will beaten."

"What! You know Death can't be beaten or defeated. You're sending those kids to an early grave."

"I know it isn't possible to defeat death." William admitted. "But I can stop it for the moment, so I can save those kids."

"Are you that selfish?!" Emma suddenly piped in, an angry look on her face. "Sure, you are saving those kids, but seriously? Only them? Surely you want to work out how to defeat Death, so not to have this happen again and again!"

"I am trying to work out how to defeat Death!" William snarled. "You think it's that easy girl? Death has existed longer than the earth itself. Who do you think caused World War 2? Hitler? No, girl, that was Death. He doesn't just create lists, those are just games. He creates devastation and disaster, everything that causes death is caused by Death. All those years' people who knew about him have been trying to solve the puzzle in beating him, but all have failed. So don't you dare say we are not trying to figure out how to beat Death, because believe me, we are trying our best."

"In fact, I know Death personally, girl, and survived to tell the tale."

"You met Death?"

"Back when I was younger, he appeared before me, giving me an offer to join him" William spat on the floor. "Hah, like I'd accept that."

Emma and Leardel exchanged looks.

"I've been scared my entire life, but I have always hoped to meet Death again, to confront him. That was why I took my job as a mortician, which is where the best place would be. As I said, I was scared, which is why I always gave advice. But this time, this time it will be different. I know I can defeat Death, I know it! And I am bringing those survivors with me as they all have potential as they avoided death." William was agitated, a sheen of sweat across his forehead.

"William..." Leardel started. "We... that is me, Emma and Paige..." She tried to find the right words, but was unable to.

"We believe that you are working for Death!" Emma said bluntly.

"Me? Working for Death?" William didn't object but raised his head and laughed loud, booming across the room. He looked back at the two women, looking different.

"W-what the hell..." Emma stuttered. William was grinning maniacally, and his eyes were rolled to the back of his head.

"Rose Leardel... Emma Jones..." William's voice was raspy and quiet, not at all his usual voice. He raised his hand and looked at it. "It's been a long while since I entered this body, but I have been busy."

"Who are you!" Leardel demanded, but had a nagging feeling she knew. Emma was slowly edging to the door.

"Me? I am who you commonly refer to as Death, the Grim Reaper, I have many names."

"What about William?"

"That weak little scumbag? He's all but dead. A vegetable, a shell for me to enter, a husk for me to control"

"Why are you here, Death?"

"Because I wanted to meet you, Rose Leardel, and you, Emma Jones."

"Meet us?"

"Although, way is Paige Calloway? She was with you, was she not."

Leardel shook her head, before sharply looking up. "Now Emma!"

A crack rang out through the room, and Emma stood there with a pistol. The bullet had entered through William's shoulder and out the other side. Blood dripped from the open wound, the white shirt starting to stain. Death started to laugh maniacally again. "What? You think you can kill me? Death, with a simple bullet. You are gonna have to do much more than that."

Before Emma could do anything, William had grasped the shaft of the pistol. The pistol started to change colour, looking like rust. In fact, it was rust. The metal started to split, before falling apart all together. It finally turned to dust, a small mound on the floor. William grinned.

"Time for you to meet you fates. You have evaded me for too long!" Death cried out, before lunging for Emma.

She covered her head to protect herself, but didn't feel a thing. Slowly, she moved her arms out of the way, and saw Leardel standing in front of her, back directed towards her.

Williams hand had grabbed hold of Leardel's arm, which was slowly becoming grey and wrinkled. The effect started to grow, enveloping her hand and stretching all the way up her arm.

Emma looked in shock as Leardel's hair became white, before starting to fall off. Leardel looked like she aged 70 years, her face creased and wrinkled, her eyes squinted, and her back bent. Suddenly, she seemed to burst into dust, floating to the floor, just like the pistol. "Rose!!" Emma cried out, but before she could even cry, she felt to cold hand of William on her face.

She couldn't even scream as she felt her bones creaking and becoming weaker and weaker. Her last sight was of William grinning, her last smell the smell of bitter blood, her last sound the sound of Death laughing.

Finally, she disintegrated, joining the remains of her new friend, Rose Leardel and Emma Jones becoming one.

**(Aww, man. I hope this worked out. I was a bit wary at first of Death coming into the world in the form of William, and killing off Emma and Leardel, but the idea grew onto me. Don't worry, the premonition and list will still go on, but this time, Death is personally hunting them. I am going to have different Deaths, not just disintergrations. Well, this story does have a final story feel to it O.o I accept any and all critiscm, so don't be afraid to hit me XD Till next time folks, and sorry Emma's owner, Sorry XD) **


	11. The Brooklyn Bridge

**(Thanks FrostyFlakes, Can't Get Any Better, mentosgoboom, angie2282, The New Divide, protector 91, Mr. Pancho2012 for your reviews. I am happy that my ideas concerning William and Death are working, so thanks you all!! We are getting closer to the final list being written, but what will Death have to say about it?)**

New York was bustling, even in the dead of night. Most of the people on the ferry were staying in a hotel for the night, where they would be until they can get their plans in progress. Tanzi, Zach, Jade, Lacey and William had three rooms between them. Tanzi and Zach in one, and Jade and Lacey in the other. William had a room for himself.

Williams eyes suddenly shot open, completely white. Death had taken a hold of him once more. '_Allright, time to get this list started. I know that Rose kid'll have another premonition, but I know the list, and I am going to hunt them down. One by one. Their pathetic lives are worthless, but I enjoy none the less.' _he though, grinning in the darkness.

He pulled on a black raincoat, going over his white shirt, and exited the hotel room, not making a sound. After descending the floors to the ground floor, he smiled at the receptionist, who was on the phone for whatever business was being sorted out.

William walked through the rotating doors, into the night of New York. Lights were still on throughout the streets, advertising and apartment lights in one. There was a slight drizzle of rain; creating small puddles across the pavements. He walked across one of these puddles, looking straight at a large bridge near the hotel. It was the Brooklyn Bridge, and way lighted up in the night, different colours lighting up the air.

It was held up by two pairs of pillars, suspending it over the water. Large steel wires were connecting the pillars protruding upwards above the main road on the bridge. Cars, vans and lorries drove across the bridge, everyone having their own destinations.

* * *

Paige looked up in her own hotel room, room 23 to be exact. She was awake, despite the time, her chocolate eyes staring up at the roof. She was pondering on what William had told her after he had the meeting with Leardel and Emma.

* * *

_"Back already, William?" Paige asked, with slight amusement._

_ William looked at her calmly. "You expected me to be longer? _

_"With those two, I sure did." _

_ "Well, I have some news for you, though, Paige." William scratched his forehead._

_ Paige instantly became more serious, looking into his eyes. "What do you mean? What news?" _

_ "Emma and Leardel, have, ahh, how do I say this, they have left you here." _

_ "Left me here? What the hell are you talking about, William?" _

_ "They said to me that they had to search for another expert, and said that you should stay here with your friends. She left just before I came here."_

* * *

'_Why?'_ Paige thought, biting her lip. '_Why would Emma and Leardel leave? Especially without telling me in person. I have a really bad feeling about this, but I just cannot place what it is.'_

* * *

William was now at the base of one of the pairs of pillars by the Brooklyn Bridge. They were situated just by the water, on a platform extending from the main land. He climbed over the small fence blocking the area, and looked at the pillars. They were old, but still in good condition, definitely not going to collapse anytime soon. '_Well, I can change that'_ Death thought, grinning.

He extended a finger, and touched the brick. Instantly, cracks appeared, and part of the bricks fell to the floor. William walked around the pillar, his finger still firmly pressed against the brickwork. Soon, there was a line of cracks circling the pillar. William stopped, and admired his handiwork. He stepped off the platform, straight to the water.

The black boots stayed on the surface of the water; William didn't sink, he was literally walking on water. If anyone was looking, they would have hit themselves because they were seeing things. William walked across the surface of the water, towards the second pair of pillars.

* * *

'_I am so confused.'_ Rose thought, also awake in the hotel. '_I have a strange vision, that that ferry was going to sink, but it didn't. And then I am told that these visions are usually true, but mine wasn't for some reason by a friend I thought had died. Finally, I find out that Death is real, god, I never imagined my life would be this complicated'_

'_Well, I can put that behind me. Tomorrow, I got to take a plane California, where I will finally start my studies in Berkeley University.' _

* * *

William repeated that same process with the pillar in the water, creating cracks across the bricks. Finally, he looked up to the bottom of the bridge, a mess of steel girders. He pointed at it, and tracked a finger from the start of the bridge to the end, cracks following his finger. His job done, William, AKA Death started to walk back to the hotel where the worthless survivors slept, believing they could destroy him.

'_This time, no one will survive. NO ONE!'_

* * *

Time was passing, the moment of importance soon to come to the selected. Some would believe Rose Milano, some wouldn't. But one thing was for sure. None of them would ever be the same.

**(Hope this was good, and yes, Death is officially awesome. I would like to say, due to the fact Death will be personally hunting them, there will be much more bloody, gory, and downright disgusting death scenes which no normal 'accident' could make. Thanks, and till next time folks!!)**


	12. False or True?

**(Thank you The New Divide, protector91, FrostyFlakes, mortalstandards, and 2012 for your reviews. All right, the damn real premonition is today, right now, at *checks watch* around 11:20 PM in England. I would like to say, i use a random generator to figure out my lists, so blame that generator, not me, for the list you will see today. Anywho, Read on)**

Rose drove her motorcycle on the roads of New York, heading for the Brooklyn Bridge, a national landmark and widely recognised around the world. As she drove, she noticed part of a scaffold fall down, surprising the builders working there. Biting her lip, she continued on, getting slightly unnerved.

She got onto the start of the bridge, and looked at the cage like structure surrounding the bridge, and the two towers with wires extending from them. A group of birds flew past, squawking at an unknown source. On the back of her bike was Tanzi, who Paige had replaced in the black hearse behind them.

In the black hearse, William drove, with Paige in the passenger seat. In the back was Zach, Lacey and Jade, all minding their own business, thinking many thoughts.

It was when Rose was almost halfway across the bridge when the first sharp _crack_ was heard. She looked in surprise as the floor in front of her seemed to split open, breaking apart the cage stricter, ripping the metal in two. It was also then when the first scream started, as people fell to their death to the water below.

It happened so suddenly, so quickly, that Tanzi and Rose had no time to register it. They were thrown from the bike, landing in a heap next to it, in front of the hearse, which breaked sharply, the wheel inches away from Tanzi's face.

* * *

"What the hell..." Sam gasped as she watched the bridge practically break in two. And gasped again at the bridge shaking. Her hand jerked, twisting the handle bars of her Harley away from the road. She swerved, and her eyes widened as she saw the other bike in front of her, with a man and a woman riding it.

* * *

Seph and Jane watched in horror at the bridge breaking apart suddenly, killing people almost as quickly. Because they were distracted, they didn't notice Sam about to crash into their motorbike.

The crash itself caused Sam to fly from her Harley, her red hair flying behind her. Her head collided with the still spinning tire of Seph's bike, ripping it apart in a bloody, gruesome mess. Her body flopped, unmoving, onto the ground as destruction waged around them.

Jane and Seph were thrown from their bike, landing together, a bone bursting from Seph's ankle. He cried out in pain, clutching his ankle. Jane also cried out; not in pain, but in horror. A lorry was hurtling towards them, desperate to escape the collapsing bridge. In the driver's hurry and selfishness, he didn't see the couple in front of the lorry. With a sickening crunch, it collided with Seph and Jane's body, breaking many bones and killing them almost instantly.

* * *

"Get out! Now!" Paige cried out, kicking her own door, but without any success. William merely say in his seat, unmoving.

Zach, Jade and Lacey had managed to get out, and were also trying to open Paige's door. They heard it first; the lorry engine sound loud in the destruction.

"Leave me dammit! Save yourselves!" Paige cried out with determination, knowing that it was lost for her and the frozen William. The three others managed to get out of the way, just as the lorry hit into the hearse, taking it with it in a fiery ball of flame; Paige and William within.

The lorry swerved as the hearse's body exploded around it. The front smashed into the middle of the bridge, where the gas pipes extended. A lit ember hit into an open crack of the pipe, lighting it instantly. It exploded, incinerating any near bystanders, including the barely conscious Paige.

* * *

Rob stared as the explosion from the pipes neared him. He finally got out of his shock, and opened the door of his mustang. He was too late, however, and the explosion ripped him and his car apart.

Watching Rob's demise, Miguel stared open mouthed, not thinking or registering the situation that was happening. He heard the whistling, and turned to meet a steel girder flying through his windscreen. As well as the glass cutting him, the girder went straight through his head, bursting it like a ripe watermelon. His headless body leant forward, bleeding all over the interior of the even more ruined camero.

Jenna's white car spun around through the air as a result of the explosion, and she was hitting the sides of the car in pain. Her phone slipped out of her pocket in the gravity, ringing. The car landed finally, straight on top of a cycler with a red bike. The wheel bent, the man who was riding it was almost certainly dead. Jenna, however, was still alive, breathing heavily with blood running down her forehead. The floor suddenly gave way, and she fell through the air, along with others, into the water below, which quickly entered the car and her lungs, drowning her.

* * *

Marshall was running for his life, pumping his arms for speed. He had left his convertible behind, favouring his life more than his car. Trying to ignore the carnage and the screams of the dying around him, Marshall continued running. A wire swung down, and sliced straight into his waist. His momentum kept his upper body flying through the air, landing with a squelch on floor, his legs sliding after him.

* * *

Hanging for their lives, Leslie and James were only just keeping their hold on the shattered bridge. Blood was flowing down Leslies face, and James mouth was a bloody mess. Somewhere below them, Leslie's BMW was sinking into the water.

"This is it..." James moaned, his words just understandable.

"No! We'll get out of this! We have to!" Leslie assured, trying to swing his legs over the end of the bridge.

James grip slipped, and he fell, his pink scarf trailing behind him. In sudden desperation he grabbed the bottom of Leslie's foot, and gravity caused both of them to plummet towards the water, destined for death.

* * *

Jade, Lacey and Zach were also running for the end of the bridge, and they just passed under the tower helping the bridge stay up. Jade looked up at another loud rumbling, and jumped back just as the tower toppled.

"NO!!" She cried out, watching Lacey and Zach get covered in the bricks, crushing their organs and bones.

Turning around, a flaming, and quite large, piece of debris flew towards her, smashing straight into her head. It exploded, Jade's blood splattering the bridge's roads.

* * *

Tanzi and Rose crawled from the destruction, Tanzi's arm severely broken, and Rose's leg almost severed in two.

"We can make it..." Tanzi muttered, her eyes covered in crimson, and her face pale. "We can make it... I can survive Death, I can!" At that moment, the bridge cracked again, and Tanzi and Rose fell towards the water. Tanzi's head hit the concrete on the way downing, cracking her skull and piercing her brain. She died instantly.

Rose hit the water at full pelt, bubbles bursting from her mouth and nostrils. She sank like a stone, not aware of her surroundings, her ribs having broken on impact. As the tunnel of blackness surrounded her, the sounds of cars engines grew louder and louder.

* * *

For the second time in her life, Rose opened her eyes, scared, shocked and sweating.

**(O.O that was fun. I know it seems a bit sudden, but that was the effect i wanted. Well, till next time, folks. Have fun!!)**


	13. This is Only The Start!

**(Thanks to Can't Get Any Better, The New Divide, angie2282, FrostyFlakes and 2012 for your reviews. I'm sorry, but this premonition was NOT the real premonition, one more to go. APRIL FOOLS!!! I realise its two days late, but ah well. no, it is the REAL premonition, do not worry. Anywho, read on folks!!)**

Looking around, Rose found herself near the beginning of the Brooklyn Bridge, undamaged and not destroyed. She tried to control her breathing, but found it was harder than she thought. Fighting back panic, she clutched the handlebars hard and reluctantly moved forward. Looking, she saw the all too familiar scaffold fall down, much to the workers surprise. Rose started to shake, her skin turning pale. Looking up, she counted the seconds, and the flock of birds passed over the sky.

'_No! Why? Why is this happening again? First I see a ferry sinking, and now a bridge collapsing? Last time it was a false 'vision' as it was called by those people, but what about now? Is this false? Or it is true?' _she thought frantically, biting her lip. '_If it is false, and I cry out we are all going to die, I am going to look crazy and a fool. If it's true... well then, because I didn't cry out, everyone will die including me. What do I do?'_ Something clicked, as Rose realised a way to stop people, and not to look crazy if it was proved to be false.

Looking ahead with a determined look, Rose moved forward at fast speeds, and turned the handle bars sharply. Her motorbike lost balance, and twisted underneath her. It scraped against the road, sliding to the other side, Rose trapped underneath and Tanzi also getting thrown off. Rose winced; her arm trapped under the heavy bike, and hoped her plan would work.

The black hearse behind the bike stopped, and Paige jumped out, intent on checking on her friends conditions. "Rose! Tanzi!" she called out, worried.

Tanzi groaned, picking herself up from the floor. She took her helmet off and looked at Paige, who was lifting the bike off of Rose's limb. "Rose? What happened?"

Rose didn't say a thing however, and appeared to waiting, staring intently at the bridge.

A sharp horn was heard, and Paige and Tanzi looked to see Miguel sticking his head out of his camero. "Hey! Pick the damn bitch up and move the car. Some of us have somewhere to go and people to see."

Marshall stuck his own head out of his convertible. "Shut the hell up, you idiot. I think the girls hurt, so get a grip, yeah?"

"What was that?" Jenna's mum asked, hearing the crash from the phone.

Jenna looked slightly concerned, observing the scene in front of her. "I don't know, sorry, but I got to go, call you later." With that, Jenna hung up.

"Rose? What's up?" Paige asked carefully, wondering if her old friend was in shock. All she seemed to do was stare at the bridge.

Rose, however, was counting the seconds until the time when the bridge supposedly began to collapse.

"Rose?"

A loud crack filled the air, and everyone stared in shock horror as the bridge split in half from where they were.

Everyone climbed out of their cars, all thinking the same thought. '_What the hell?'_

Tanzi and Paige looked to Rose, who was crying silently.

"You saw this, didn't you?" Tanzi asked.

Rose silently nodded, still sitting on the ground.

Lacey and Zach ran up to them, concern plastered across their faces.

"Is everyone all right?" Zach asked.

Again, Rose nodded, just as an explosion rang through the air. A huge fireball engulfed the majority of the bridge, creating even more destruction and devastation.

'_The survivors will die first whatever their position' _ Tanzi thought suddenly, remembering Fred getting killed by the fire engine back when she first became a visionary. A feeling of darkness came over her. She knew something was about to happen. "Everyone, duck!"

Zach, Tanzi, Paige and Rose ducked to the floor as a something on fire passed over their heads. Lacey didn't duck, however, and the object hit her square in the face, breaking it apart as well as catching it on fire. Her pretty hair burnt to a crisp as her crimson blood leaked across the road.

The four slowly looked up, and gasped at the dead body of Lacey.

Jade had now ran over, but was standing still, eyes wide at Lacey' s body. "Oh my god..." She muttered.

Another loud crash made everyone see the bridge finally falling completely; The Brooklyn Bridge sinking into the sea.

Inside his hearse, William grinned, his white teeth flashing.

* * *

"Why!?" Rose asked, tears streaking her cheeks. "She wasn't supposed to... she didn't die in the right order. I thought there was an order! You told me there was an order!" Rose grasped Paige's jumped, staring into her equal chocolate eyes.

Rose, Jade, Zach, Paige and Tanzi were in the hotel rooms they rented out after the ferry docked. Everyone else had also gone back to their own hotel rooms, waiting to be questioned by police as 'eyewitnesses'.

"There _is_ an order, Rose. But even I do not know why Lacey died first if it wasn't her in the premonition." Paige looked over to Tanzi. "Tanzi, do you know why?"

"Yes. I do." Tanzi confirmed. "This happened exactly the same as when Fred died. He died second to last in my premonition, but he died first in reality. I later found out that the survivors of a previous incident die first if they are involved in another premonition. They would have died in the order that they were in anyway."

"Which is?" Paige asked.

"I'm not too sure about you, because everyone thought you had died, but it would be now Jade next, then Zach, and finally me, and then the list will go on as you saw it, Rose. Speaking of which, we need to know that list."

Rose looked distraught. "But I do not know the people's names."

"In which case..." Zach started. "We should find out the descriptions, and then we can gather them from this hotel, and question all of them for their names. Will that work?"

Paige shrugged. "Worth a shot."

Tanzi laid a hand on Rose's shoulder. "I know you may not want to go back to the premonition, I sure as hell didn't want to, but this is to save people. I'm here if you need reassurance."

Rose nodded, and shut her eyes.

* * *

_The red haired woman skidded across the floor, her forehead hitting the spinning wheel of the other motorbike. Her skull and skin split apart, making her previously beautiful face unrecognisable._

* * *

"Okay." Rose said, breathing hard. "The first is a red head, and was wearing a leather jacket. She also was quite skinny"

They continued like this, listing the descriptions of people in the order they had died in. Soon, they would find out their names.

* * *

William sat in the air, legs crossed and almost invisible. He was high up, looking into the room of Sam Gretman. '_The first in my new list. Now I have to decide how to kill her...'_ Death thought, scratching his chin. '_Amputation? Dismemberment? Crushing? Choices, choices, choices...'_

The hotel was surrounded by a chain link fence, silver and glittering. '_Ah...'_ Death thought, smiling his usual smile. _I know exactly how to kill you, and it is not going to be pretty...'_

**(William/Death is really creeping me out, even as i write about them O.o But i do so love writing about them. So, what has he got planned, the little scoundrel? Next chapter will be kinda filler because i'll be focusing on all the survivors thoughts. Till next time folks and Happy Easter!!!)**


	14. Chain Gang

**(Thank you Can't Get Any Better, Mr. Pancho2012, FrostyFlakes, angie2282, one heart that stands alone and mentosgoboom for you reviews! Okay, i know i said it was gonna be a filler chapter... but i lied XD Sorry! You'll have to read to find out what happens. WARNING: There is a scene in this with unauthorised sexual nature, so be warned. Not fully fledged mind you. Anywho, read on.)**

"You know, there is one thing I don't understand."

Paige looked up to Rose, raising an eyebrow. "What don't you understand."

"Sure, Lacey died. But why? According to you, Jade was 'next' from the previous time you were confronted by Death."

Tanzi thought about it, legs crossed and sitting on the bed in the room. "Maybe I skipped Jade when I shouted 'duck'. Zach and Paige also ducked, so they were skipped as well, most likely."

"Well anyway." Paige said. "We got the list and the names, having met them all yesterday. To remind us, here it is."

_1) Sam Gretman  
__2) William Bludworth  
__3 & 4) Seph Meyer/Jane Sanders  
__5) Rob Winters  
__6) Miguel Custado  
__7) Jenna Weisller  
__8) Marshal Mathers  
__9& 10) Leslie Carlson/__ James Gordon  
__11) Rose Milano  
__12) Jade Skysong  
__13) Zach Dryer  
__14) Tanzi Sakamoto  
__?) Paige Calloway _

"So, we need to watch out for signs, which could possibly relate to Sam Gretman's death?" Rose asked.

"Yes." Paige confirmed. "The signs usually tell us when and where they will die. So all we can do is wait until the signs show themselves."

"By the way, where's Jade?" Rose asked, just realising the Jade wasn't in the room.

"She went out for a walk around the grounds." Tanzi replied.

* * *

Jade was leaning against the outside wall, in the artificial garden behind the hotel. In her fingers was a cigarette, its end already lit.

"You smoke?" Jade turned to see Miguel Custado also leaning against a wall.

"What does it look like?" She said coldly, holding up her cigarette. She looked at him closely. "Hey, aren't you the asshole with no sympathy for that motorbike crash."

Miguel held up his arms in defence. "Hey, I was in a rush, so I was impatient. And aren't you that wierd girl talking about Death? And I am not actually an asshole."

"Sure your not." Jade said, rolling her eyes. She was aware of Miguel slowly inching towards her, and was prepared to lash out.

All of a sudden, Miguel was upon her, pinning her arms against the hotel wall, his stale breath going all over her face.

"What the fuck!" Jade asked, struggling. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Oh, you know exactly what I am doing." Miguel sneered, blocking Jade's legs with one of his own. Keeping hold of both Jade's slender wrists with one hand, his other hand crept towards her chest.

"Get the hell off me!" Jade cried out, gritting her teeth.

Miguel snickered, and his hand entered her jumper, and fumbled with her bra strap.

Instantly, Jade brought her head forward, slamming it on Miguel's own head. He stumbled back, and Jade took the opportunity to kick him straight in the crotch, bringing him to the floor, squirming in pain. She kicked him in the ribs. "You fucking pervert!" With another kick in the ribs, she pulled out her phone and dialled for the police.

* * *

Sam jogged on the path going around the back of the hotel and around the gardens. She was wearing a white vest with jogging bottoms, and a wire extending from her pocket, leading to headphones which stuck into her ears. She was listening to music, and at the moment, she was listening to 'Into the void' by Nine Inch Nails.

_Talking to myself all the way to the station  
pictures in my head of the final destination  
all I doubt for the ones that aren't allowed to stay  
tried to save myself but myself keeps slipping away_

Sam suddenly had an odd prickling feeling on the back of her neck as this part of the song played, and she turned around, to see nothing. She continued jogging by the chain link fence, slightly disturbed. Sam didn't notice the chain slivering across the path, following her.

* * *

William looked down at his prey, grinning. With a finger, he was controlling the chain, which was following Samantha Gretman, the first in his list. '_Ever since those first brats dodged me, I have been pissed. But now, no one will survive'_ Death thought, grinning even wider.

* * *

Jade shook her head in disgust as she walked away from Miguel, readjusting her jumper. She had called to police, who were on their way, and she had left Miguel tied to a drain pipe, using a pile of rope she found just outside on the floor. Jade decided to walk through the gardens, to relax herself. She spotted Sam jogging, and watched as Sam fell to the floor suddenly.

* * *

Gasping, Sam turned around painfully, after falling to the concrete path. She had felt something on her ankle just before she tripped, and now she looked, she saw a long length of chain wrapped around her ankle.

"What the hell..." She muttered, tugging at the chain. "Get... off..."

"Are you all right?" Sam looked to see Jade hurrying over, looking in concern at her ankle. Jade knew that Sam was next, and was quite scared.

"Oh god. Your one of those people talking about 'Death' and how he was hunting us." Same groaned, continually tugging at the chain. "Why isn't this coming off?"

"Well, it's true. I'm a survivor. Am I to assume to don't believe then?"

Sam merely rolled her eyes. She suddenly let out a gasp as something whipped across her cheek, drawing blood.

In the darkness, Jade saw the glint of crimson on Sam's cheek. She felt more than scared now. "We need to go! Now!"

"Once I get out of this chain, I will." Sam grunted. She suddenly realised the chain was getting heavier and heavier on her ankle, driving it to the concrete path. It felt more painful every second. "It's... getting more heavy!" Her eyes widened. "Help me!"

Jade tried to pull the chain, but to no avail. A horrible crack filled the air, as Sam's ankle seemed to collapse in on itself, the chain breaking through the bone. Tears instantly sprang from Sam's eyes, and she screamed in pain.

Jade's own eyes widened. This wasn't natural. This wasn't how it worked. This was... supernatural. Not real, not at all. Jade suddenly realised she couldn't hear Sam, and looked to see another length of chain around her throat strangling her. "NO!" She shouted, instantly wrapping her hands around it and pulling, trying to free Sam.

Sam herself was gurgling, unable to speak feeling the chain getting heavier and heavier, despite Jade's attempts at freeing her. '_Help me!' _She thought desperately. '_Help... he... lp...' _

Jade watched as Sam's face slowly became pale, devoid of blood. '_Shit! She is dying right in front of me, and I cannot do a goddamn thing!'_ Jade continued to tug at the chains, but another sharp crack filled the air. The chain stopped, as Sam's neck was fully crushed, her bones, her veins, her windpipe; everything. A slight trickle of blood dribbled from Sam's mouth.

"No!" Jade cried out again, feeling for a pulse, knowing all was lost. All she felt was the fleshy neck and could even feel the crushed windpipe moving under her fingers. Jade heard footsteps, and swung around to ask for help, to phone an ambulance. To her relief she saw William, but he looked... strange. "William?"

"Well... isn't this just an interesting sight." William commented, looking as Sam's lifeless body. He walked over to her, and to Jade's disbelief, stepped on Sam's face with his boot, pressing harder until the nose was crushed.

"What are you doing." Jade got up, about to push William away. Before she could, William flicked a finger, and Jade went flying into the hotel wall, head cracking on the stone. Blood was drawn, which flowed down the back of her head, into her black hair.

"Well. It's not going to kill you." William shrugged. "But it should keep you from telling."

Police sirens sounded through the air, getting closer and closer. "And now to make my exit." William jumped, but didn't land. Sam's corpse was left in the middle of the path, and Jade's unconscious form slumped against the hotel wall.

**(Oh blimey O.o So, that was the first in the supernatural deaths, and i really really hope it worked. Say in your reviews please if it worked or not. Credit to Mentosgoboom, who suggested the song by Nine Inch Nails. So, Sam is gone, and Jade is unconscious. But does this look like an 'accident' what will the police think. And next in line is Seph or Jane. O.o thanks, and till next time. **


	15. Investigation

**(Thank you The New Divide, mortalstandards, Can't Get Any Better, Mr. Pancho2012, angie2282, and mentosgoboom for your reviews. All right, so Sam is dead, and remember the list, remember who is next? Well, you'll find out, but it ISN'T Jane or Seph. You'll have to read the list again. this chapter starts of a bit slowly, but gets dramatic at the end. You'll have to forgive, i only know a bit about the New York police force, as i live in England, so any mistakes are enitirly my fault! Anywho, read on!!)**

Detective Marley Cobbes got out of his car, looking at the scene in front of him. A number of police cars, as well as an ambulance was parked outside Hotel Savant, the hotel where the latest homicide in his job occurred. All Cobbes was told was that there was a homicide, so he didn't know what to expect.

Pulling the sleeves of his brown trench coat up, and pulling on white gloves, he ducked under the crime scene tape to the gardens behind the hotel.

Straight in front of him was the body, being photographed. Marley saw it was a young woman, and guessed she was around 20, give or take a few years. Her skin was a pale white, and eyes were open, but seeing nothing.

Walking over, he grimaced at the site of her throat, which was the cause of death. It was crushed, the bone visibly poking out of the neck, broken in two. Dry blood covered the wound, making it hard to see the full extent of the damage. A thick chain was wrapped around her throat, evidently the murder weapon. Marley looked her up and down, and saw the ankle, which was also mutilated, the bone crushed and sticking out of the flesh at odd angles.

Standing by the photographer, the Police Chief of the NYPD, Tony Cotton was taking notes of the crime scene. Despite his name, Tony was one of the most ferocious men in the police force, and was the most physical. Once, Tony broke a man's arm because he spat in his face.

"Hey, Marley." Tony called out, noticing the Detective walk up.

"Damn ugly scene today." Marley commented.

"Poor girl." Tony shook his head in sorrow. He was compassionate when he wanted to be.

"So, what do we know about the victim?"

"Okay, the name is Samantha Gretman, known to her friends as Sam. 24, single, no known relatives apart from the mother, who is living in England as a widow."

"England? So she isn't American?"

"Nope. She came here on vacation. The girl has only been here a full day, bet this wasn't on her agenda."

"Does she have any criminal records?" Marley asked, noting things down in his own notepad.

"Not that we know off. However, she does own a Harley Davidson, which is in the hotel parking lot. Jeff is checking that now."

"Who called in?" Marley asked.

"A man called Miguel Custado, who, conviently was the reason the police got here so quickly" Tony nodded at a young man sitting on a bench, staring absently into space.

"What do you mean?"

"A woman named Jade Skysong called in, saying that this Miguel had tried to sexually assault her."

"So, where's this Jade?" Marley asked, looking around.

Tony scratched his nose. "Well, that's the thing. We found her unconscious, bleeding from the back of the head. She was located near the body."

"Do you think she saw the murderer, and so the murderer tried to get rid of her, but was disrupted by the police sirens?"

Tony nodded. "That is what I reckon, but we will have to find out when she wakes up."

"She's gone to hospital then?"

"Yeah, the medics said it was an urgent case."

"Well, I'm going to talk to Miguel, thanks for the info, Tony. I'll have to file it later."

"You're welcome, Marley."

* * *

William looked into Paige's window, at the list of his victims. In his mind, he crossed off Sam's name, and then looked at the next name. '_So, this body is next, huh? That means I'm going to have to find a new host. And I know just the guy. Now to move the list onwards, haha.'_ Just as William left, Paige's door bust open, with Tanzi standing there, breathing heavily.

"Paige! Wake up!" She demanded, shaking the groggy Paige from her bed.

"What is it?" Paige grumbled, moving slowly.

"The list had started!"

This made Paige fully alert. "What! You mean –" Paige quickly looked to the written list. "Sam's dead?"

"Yes! But..." Tanzi looked confused.

"What?"

"It wasn't like the usual deaths."

"What do you mean?"

"It wasn't an 'accident'. It looks like a murder."

"A murder?" Paige questioned. "He doesn't usually do this. Maybe... maybe it was an actual murder? A coincidence."

Tanzi shook her head. "I don't believe in coincidences. Another thing, Jade was found unconscious near her body."

"You don't think..." Paige gasped.

"I don't know what to think." Tanzi replied. "Either way, Zach and Rose are waiting for us in the lobby. They invited the other survivors, but we don't know if they will come."

Paige was about to say something, before her vision blackened. The words HOTEL SAVANT, flashed in her mind, then a person standing on the roof, looking remarkably familiar. Finally, a picture showed in her mind, with the name WILLIAM BLUDWORTH next to the photo of William.

Tanzi instantly knew something was up. "What did you see, Paige?"

Paige looked up, eyes wide. "We need to get to the roof!" She broke off in a run, exiting the room, Tanzi close in tow.

* * *

"Miguel Custado?"

Miguel was brought out of his daydream by his name being called, he looked to see a man in a brown trench coat walk towards him.

"Who wants to know?" He asked coldly.

"I am Detective Cobbes, and I would like to ask a few questions."

"I have already told the damn police chief all I know, why do I need to repeat the same things?"

"I like to talk to witnesses privately."

"Witnesses?!" Miguel exclaimed, eyes sparking. "I only came upon the bitch and the dead body, I didn't witness anything."

"The... bitch?" Marley repeated, raising an eyebrow. "This wouldn't be Jade Skysong, would it?"

"If she's the one who phoned you lot about a 'Sexual Assault', then yes, Jade Skysong."

"You have quite the attitude, don't you?"

"And what if I do?" Miguel snapped defensively.

* * *

Paige kicked the fire door open, leading to the roof. It snapped back, the hinges creaking. She ran onto the roof, panting after running up the floors of the hotel. Paige frantically looked around, and saw the familiar tall figure of William Bludworth.

"William!" She shouted, running forwards.

Tanzi also ran forwards, trying to catch Paige before anything bad happened.

William turned around to face Paige and Tanzi. His face was pained, with blood leaking from his nose. "Tanzi... Paige..." He coughed violently.

Paige came to a halt, listening to William. "What is it, William?"

"D...Death...."

"What about Death?!"

"Is... here..." At that moment, William fell back, straight off the rooftop. He hung in the air for a moment, spread eagled, before gravity took a hold. Paige jumped forwards, attempting to catch him, but he was already away from her reach. Her foot suddenly slipped from the building edge, and she lost balance. Momentum took her over the side of the building.

Tanzi darted forwards, arms reaching out. "Paige!!"

**(Oh no! Paigee!!! Paige has survived a stadium collapse, survived falling off a cliff in her jeep and survived being decapitated and burned by the flying piece of debris which killed Lacey. Will she die?! But it's not her turn, but then again, Death does what the hell he wants. To find out, you'll have to read next chapter. What do you know, William was alive, only possessed. too bad he was in his own mind for around three seconds. you'll find out who death is going to possess soon. Thanks, and tillnext time folks.)**


	16. Paige Callaway

**(Thanks FrostyFlakes, angie2282 X2, The New Divide, Mr. Pancho 2012, and mentosgoboom for your reviews!! Allright, as you can see by the chapter name, this is focusing on Paige; apart from the first bit. Due to fact it's about Paige, I am also dedicating this chapter to Angie2282, who has helped me so much with plot points, characters and moments when i made silly mistakes, she solved them. Also, she created Paige, one of the greatest characters i have worked with, so, Angie2282, thanks!! Anywho, onto the chapter, so read!! XD)**

Paige!!" Tanzi cried out, trying to reach her falling friend.

Paige, as she fell, stared at Tanzi blankly. '_Why can't I move? Or talk? Surely this isn't what it's like just before you die, is it?'_

Tanzi reached the edge of the rooftop, and looked down helplessly, watching Paige follow William over the edge of the hotel. Her brown hair fluttered past her face as she fell, beautiful even in the moment of death.

Tanzi looked away, preparing for the sound of crunching bones and flesh. She heard the first one. '_William...'_ She counted two seconds, but didn't hear anything. "Paige?" she slowly walked to the edge and looked down. Nothing. No Paige, just nothing in Tanzi's line of sight. "Paige!?"

* * *

"Fucking hell!" Miguel exclaimed, covering his face from the splatter of blood.

Marley looked at the body which had just fallen from the roof in shock. He had never witnessed a death such as this. He had witnessed shootings, but never anything else. The man's head had split open, which was the main cause of the blood splatter; Some of which splattered on Marley's face. One of the man's eyeball's was hanging out of the socket, staring right at Marley.

Marley forced the feel of vomit back down his throat, and gulped. "By any chance, Miguel, do you know who this is?"

Miguel looked down, a grimace on his face. "Nope, can't say that I do, detective."

* * *

Paige looked around, confused. She was standing in the middle of darkness; Paige could see nothing, no one, just blackness. '_Where am I' _she thought, trying to squint through the darkness. '_One minute I was falling and now... what?'_ She heard a laugh, and turned to see a man a couple of meters in front of her, back turned. His hair was black and messy, and was wearing what looked like a black jacket.

The man turned, and Paige gasped. Standing before her was Ian McKinley, her late friend. Underneath the black jacket was a red sweater, which nearly covered his hands.

"I...Ian..." Paige choked, no believing her eyes.

Ian pointed at her. Then all off a sudden, the blackness disappeared. She was standing in what looked like a fairground, and a huge cherry picker was situated behind Ian with the works MCKINLEY on it. She heard voices, and was stunned to see Wendy Christensen, her sister Julie and... "Kevin!" Paige exclaimed, looking at her late ex-boyfriend. His dark brown hair covering the top of his face.

Kevin didn't reply; his mouth was moving, but he was facing Ian.

"Kevin..." Paige said again, wondering what the hell was happening to her. Suddenly, a firework whizzed past Wendy, Julie and Kevin, and straight through Paige. It just merged through her. The firework hit the cherry picker, exploding in a colourful collection of sparks; A loud creak, and the cherry picker's sign fell forward.

"Ian!!" She yelled, running forward to try and save him. Paige went straight through Ian's body, and turned around just as the sign crushed him, ripping him in two. His legs slid towards her while his torso went towards Wendy and the other, who looked shocked. Paige fell to her knees, on the verge of tears.

Again, the location changed. Paige was now on a train with Julie, Wendy and Kevin, rumbling through the subway. She looked around, panicking. '_What's happening to me... is this where we go if we die? We see...' _Her thought were cut off a sharp squeal was heard through the cabin. She watched as some sort of metal debris hit into Julie, throwing her off the cabin.

Wendy was crying now, and Kevin tried to comfort her as the train rocked and turned. Kevin was thrown against the window, which broke. His face was grinded against the wall, before being dragged out.

"Kevin..." Paige muttered, a single tear curving down her face. A loud crash, and everything went black again. Paige looked around, eyes widening. All around her were faces she recognised. Jeffrey Weasel, a large, gaping hole in his eye.

"You killed me, Paige. You lost control off your car, _you_ caused my death."

"No..." Paige whispered.

Daniel Gecko was next, riddled with holes. "Where were you Paige? Where were you? You could of saved me. You could of prevented my death."

"I-I was nowhere near you..." Paige again whispered.

Each person spoke, each blaming Paige in some form or other for their deaths. Jay Scythe, Naomi Kache, Lacey Filih, William Bludworth, Emma Jones and Rose Leardel.

"Emma? Rose? You're not dead, you went off..."

"Are you that much of a fool, Paige? We were killed because _you_ were not there to assist us. _You_ were blind to the fact that William was being possessed, blind to the fact that Death was standing inches away from you!"

Emma remained silent, staring sadly at Paige.

The group of the dead separated into two lines, and two more men walked in between them. Kevin Fischer and Ian McKinley.

Kevin walked forwards, laying a hand on Paige's cheek. "Why, Paige? Why? You moved away, you destroyed any relationship we had. I loved you Paige, I thought you loved me back. You could have stayed with me, Paige. Then I would never have met Wendy, I would never had died."

Ian was next, walking forwards, arms crossed. "Ever since you and Kevin started seeing each other, you distanced yourself from me, Paige. We were friends, me, you and Erin. You know, I accepted you when no one else did, I accepted you when you were alone!"

Paige was now crying, tears flowing down her cheeks. "I didn't... I wouldn't..." She clenched her fists and threw back her head. "I never killed any of you!!"

"That's the spirit, girl."

Paige whirled round at the voice behind her, but no one was there.

"Close, but no cigar, girl."

"Who are you!? Where are you!? What are you doing to me!?"

"So many questions, so little time. Soon, you'll be a mindless little puppet for me to inhabit."

"W-what are you talking about?" Paige asked, breathing heavily. Something pulsed in her head, and she screamed in pain, clutching it.

"Are you hurting, girl? Don't worry, it'll soon be over."

"WHO ARE YOU!!?" Paige bellowed, facing above her. A man suddenly appeared in front of her, dressed in a tuxedo.

"Me? Why, I'm what you would call the 'Grim Reaper', 'The Devil'... 'Death!'"

The man's face was featureless apart from his red eyes and grinning mouth.

"D-Death..." Paige repeated. She got up from the floor. "So... you are trying to possess me then? Trying to infiltrate my mind, control my thoughts. Just like you did with William."

"Just like William." Death confirmed. "You know, girl, I been following you ever since you were born, moulding you into the perfect host."

"W..what!"

"Who do you think caused you to move away from your home, splitting up with that pawn Kevin. Who made you distance yourself from the freak, Ian. Who let you survive the events of the Emporium Stadium, guided you, Paige, I am just as good as your father!!"

Paige clutched her head again as pain coursed through her veins. "You know nothing about me! And I am sure as hell not letting you in my head!!" Paige ran forward, straight towards Death's image.

His eyes widened in shock. "What!" As Paige collided with him, he shattered into millions of pieces, breaking him apart.

* * *

Paige's eyes snapped open at that precise moment, drawing in a handful off air. She looked around, and realised she was just behind the garden, behind the chain link fence.

'_ I need to find the others... I need to tell them everything!'_

**(oh hell, talk about freaky for Paige O.o . Basically, that was all in her mind. I loved writing this chapter, twas fun. All the others on the list will be feautered next chapter btw, so anywho, THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!!!) **


	17. United we Stand, Divided we Fall

**(Thanks angie2282, The New Divide, 2012, and mentosgoboom for your reviews!! All right, so last chapter we saw Paige resisting Death and escaping him, anbd death is now, officialy, pissed. What will he do? Well, read on to find out! There are NO deaths in this chap, but next chap there is!! Wooo! Anywho, read on!!!)**

Death looked down at Hotel Savant, angry and shocked. '_How could she do it? No one can repel me, no one!'_ He was in the form of faint black mist, floating just above the roof. '_I formed her to what she is. She should have accepted me. I got to take things slow... let's find someone who is definitely not going to put up resistance.'_ He looked to the grounds, and saw someone smoking, alone. '_Ah... perfect'_

* * *

Most of the survivors were gathered in a private room that Zach rented out, having been called there by Zach and Rose. Jenna sat in the corner of the room, separating herself from the others, feeling out of place. Leslie and James sat on the sofa, hand in hand, and had blank expressions. Sitting next to them was Marshall, who was unconsciously rubbing the back of neck. Rob sat on his own chair, ready for whatever was to be thrown at him. On the other sofa, Seph sat, his notebook on his lap, ready. Jane sat next to him, hugging her knees. Finally, Zach and Rose stood at the front of the room, facing them.

Rose leaned over to Zach, whispering. "Where are Tanzi and Paige? They shouldn't be this long."

"Don't worry about it. They'll be here." Zach replied, no trace of doubt on his face.

"If you say so."

* * *

Tanzi stared open mouthed at Paige, who had just entered the rooftop. Tanzi's face was tear-streaked. "You... what the..." Tanzi just couldn't make the words.

"Later." Paige said, stroking her hair out of her eyes. "When were in that meeting. Talking of which, we should really get going." Paige turned back the way she came, and exited the rooftop.

Tanzi followed, really confused.

* * *

Stubbing his cigarette on the floor, Miguel looked up at the darkening sky. It was nearly 7 o'clock. He was thinking about seeing two dead bodies in one day, and having to be questioned by the police. '_Thank god I didn't seem suspicious.' _Miguel thought dryly, lighting another cigarette.

"Miguel..."

Miguel jumped, dropping his cigarette on the floor. "Shit... Who's there?" He couldn't see anyone, just the tree's swaying in the wind.

"Custado..."

"Okay, all right." Miguel said out loud, trying to look for the person speaking. "You've played your little joke now, so you can get going now."

"Behind you..."

Miguel spun around, and felt something impact his face. He squinted, and just made out some sort of black mist. "What... the... fuck!" The mist continued to enter Miguel mouth, until it was fully gone. Miguel gagged, holding his throat, before falling to one knee, balancing himself with one hand.

"Let's get going, shall we, Miguel Custado?" Miguel said, under Death's control.

* * *

"Okay everyone, we have waited long enough. Let's get this meeting started." Paige called out, having waited roughly 15 minutes for Miguel to be here. "Everyone is here, except for Miguel. First of all, I am going to say again that what we told you earlier, about Death, is real."

"What? That he makes 'lists' and kills people off?" Rob asked sarcastically. "You know, I find that very hard to believe."

Paige sighed, hating to have to explain. "Look, the three of us" She pointed to herself, Tanzi and Zach. "Have already been part of one list."

"So why aren't you dead?" James called out.

"One of us _is _dead, James." Tanzi said, now knowing everyone's names. "And another is unconscious. Which is definitely Death's doing."

"But I thought he kills, not knocks people out. Sounds to me like some sort of murderer is running around. Won't be long until the police catch him." Rob said.

"It's true, I suppose, that Sam and William's deaths looked like murders rather than accidents, and I have no idea why it isn't this time."

"I'm sorry" Marshall spoke out. "As much as I am willing to believe this, I do find it hard to, because we have only seen one accident, which was that Lacey's, and that this time is doesn't go with the previous times that you say you saw."

"Okay, everyone." Paige said. "Earlier today, me and Tanzi were on the rooftop, we witnessed William's death, and there was no one about."

"So maybe it was suicide?"

Paige ignored Rob. "But, after he fell, I fell after trying to save him and failing."

"You fell?" Leslie repeated. "But how come you got no injuries what so ever?"

"Because, Death can now possess people."

This was met with mixed reactions. A couple of people gasped, while others snorted in disbelief. This was the first time Tanzi and Zach had heard of this.

"And Death was possessing William. But because it was William's time in the list, Death left William, and entered me. He possessed me."

Again, gasps filled to room.

"So how do we know if your not possessed at this moment, assuming everything you've said is true." James challenged.

"Because I fought him off. If we work together, I'm sure we will be able to beat Death."

"But what makes you think that?" Again, James asked. "From what you told us, people have been trying to find a way to beat him for decades, so if it can be done, why hasn't it been done?"

Paige sighed. "Okay, I can tell there are disbelievers among you, so I am going to propose something. Those of you that believe, please gather on the left side of the room, those that don't, go over to the right side. That okay?"

In answer, the survivors got up and started moving around. On the left side, Tanzi, Zach, Rose, Paige, Jenna, and Seph gathered. On the right, there was Leslie, James, Jane, Marshall, and Rob.

"Seph?" Jane said, looking at Seph from the other side of the room. "Y-you believe them?"

Seph shrugged. "Sorry, but I do. I've been researching since I found out, and I have to say, there is a convincing argument.

Jane looked away, biting her lip.

Marshall was silent, still rubbing the back of his neck. '_I want to believe them, I do. But I just can't believe them. Until I have proof, then I cannot believe.'_

"Just to make sure, is everyone on the side they want to be?" Paige asked.

Nobody moved. Jane looked pleadingly at Seph, but Seph remained where he was.

"Okay. So, everyone who doesn't believe me, or doesn't want too, please could you leave the room. I'll talk to the people who do believe once you gone."

With one last fleeting look at Seph, Jane left the room.

* * *

Miguel looked through the window of the private room, grinning. He was floating, sitting cross-legged in the air. He spotted the next on the list sitting in the room, net book on his lap. "Seph Meyer... It's now time to say your goodbyes. I'm coming to get you!" Miguel laughed as he copied Davina McCall from 'Big Brother'. He looked to the ground, spotting a large tree growing. "And it's gonna be bloody!!"

**(So, the survivers has divided. If you felt that you character should be on a different side, PM me, and i'll tell why i thought they would believe/not believe. Poor Jane and Seph, who are a couple. Also, Seph is next!! Will he die? Find out next chapters, thanks again for reviewers, and till next time folks!!)**


	18. Caber Throwing

**(Thankyou mortalstandards, mentosgoboom, and 2012 for your reviews! AS i promised, there is a death in this chap, so, without further ado, read on!!)**

Miguel looked at the large tree, grinning. He moved his fingers, and the trees roots started pulling out of the ground, spreading dirt everywhere. Miguel hummed under his breath as he worked, clicking his fingers every so often.

* * *

Staring at the group of believers, Paige looked at each of them in turn. Seph was sitting on the sofa still, staring at something on his screen. His face was blank, but Paige could tell he was effected by his girlfriend not having the same choices as him. Jenna was still sitting near the wall, looking absently at Paige. Next to Paige, Rose and Tanzi stood, while Zach sat on his lone chair.

"Okay..." Paige started, thinking on what she was going to say. "You two believe, which was more than we hoped. What we want to do is stop Death once and for all. Not delay him, but stop him."

"And how are we going to do that?" Seph asked. "From my research, Death _can't_ be stopped. All of the visionaries have tried. Alex, Kimberley, Wendy, Nick, and Jake." Listed Seph. "And as far as I know, you, Tanzi have also tried to stop Death. So I repeat, how?"

"Back when William was possessed, he said something about 'Spilling the Survivor's blood.'. He explained that we should go to each accident area, and spill our blood." Tanzi said. "Obviously, we are not going to do that, as that would probably give Death more power. So, I think what we should do is go to these sites."

"And do what?" This time, Zach spoke up. "As you said, we can't spill our blood." He unconsciously stroked a scar on his arm, where he had done exactly that, believing William to have good intentions.  
"I think we should investigate, look for clues."

"But Death doesn't leave any clues, does he?" Paige said.

"I think we should spill our blood." Jenna spoke out for the first time that evening.

"What?" Paige questioned.

"Surely, if what he wants is our blood, then we give him our blood. We won't kill ourselves of course, but he will likely appear. And when he appears, we can do whatever needs to be done." Explained Jenna.

Tanzi nodded. "From what we saw with William, he wasn't possessed when he fell of the roof. So, I think we can assume that Death can't be in a body when that body dies."

"So we hope that he comes to the accident sites in a body?" Seph asked.

"I think that is our best bet. So, who's up for trying this?" Paige asked, looking around the room. Zach, Rose and Tanzi nodded immediately, and after a brief pause, Jenna did to. Seph stroked his chin, looking at his screen. "Seph?"

Seph remained looking at his screen. "I think... I think I know where we should go first."

"Where?"

"I'm just looking at an article about a girl called Lauren Halperin..."

"She was the fifth top expert!" Paige exclaimed. "I have never met her though."

Seph looked slightly irritated that Paige interrupted him. "It says that she lives in a house just outside of the amusement park where the Devils' Flight rollercoaster was built."

Again, Tanzi nodded. "so, we should go there first"

* * *

Detective Marley leant just outside of the room door, listening to the meeting going on from within. What he heard was crazy, but for some reason, he believed what they were saying. _'Get a hold of yourself Marley, you are not even involved in this 'list' that they are talking about. But you do need to investigate.'_

"Are you eavesdropping?"

Marley was brought out of his thoughts suddenly, and turned around to see Jane Sanders.

"Eavesdropping? No, just doing my job." Marley said, looking at Jane. Her face was downcast, as if something bad had happened recently. "Are you okay?"

Jane sighed. "Yeah..." she walked to the door, and clenched the doorknob. '_I just cannot go in. I want to go in, but I can't. I'll do it in a minute then'_ Jane thought to herself, looking upwards.

Marley looked at her, thinking.

* * *

With a last movement of Miguel's hand, the tree was fully uprooted, floating in the air. He lifted his hand, and the tree followed his movements, until it was hovering just outside the window of the hotel room. The window itself was facing the door to exit the room. In a last movement, Miguel cut off all the trees branches, until it was only the trunk left, just the right size to go through the window. He saw Seph get up, and prepared himself.

* * *

Seph got up, closing his net book. "Okay, I think we should go tomorrow. But now, I need to go explain things to Jane." He sighed. "It's probably not going to go well."

Rose looked at him. "Good luck."

Before Seph could open the door, it opened anyway. He saw Jane standing there. "Jane?"

* * *

With all of his power, Death in Miguel's body threw the tree trunk, directed straight for the window.

* * *

"Seph... I been thinking... and I want to..." Jane's voice was drowned out as a sudden crash filled the room. Paige whipped around the window, and just leaned back in time as the tree trunk flew past her nose.

"Seph!" Rose jumped forward, knocking Seph of his feet. The tree trunk passed over their heads, and there was a sickening crunch.

Slowly, Seph picked himself up of the floor, and looked out into the hallway in horror.

"Oh my god..." whispered Rose.

Jane's body was standing upright against the far wall, her chest and shoulders covered in blood. The tree trunk that went through the window had smashed through the wall, and had crushed Jane's head in the process.

"Jane..." Seph gasped, falling to his knees, tears spilling down his nose. "Jane... Jane!"

Paige wasn't looking at the body, but rather the window. '_What the hell... how did a tree trunk that size get up here? This isn't... unless..'_

* * *

Marley looked in horror at the body of Jane, and the tree trunk half through the wall. He heard the cries of a man, but he didn't know who. His face was splattered with blood, as Jane had been killed right in front of his eyes. '_What... is... this...?'_ Marley thought, staring at the tree trunk.

* * *

"Damn it, I missed." Miguel muttered, watching the events unfold. "But oh well, I still killed someone. Who's next then? Seph has been skipped, Jane is now dead so... ah, Robert Winters."

**(Poor Jane, but Seph has been skipped, so that's good, right? And Rob's next, who is one of the disbelievers. I'm so excited!! So, we got the plan for the mo, go to talk to Lauren, and then spill their blood to summon death, and then kill him. But will it really be that easy? Ha ha ha. Short answer: No. Till next time folks.)**


	19. Lasting Effects

**(Thank you mortalstandards, angie2282X2, mentosgoboom and Mr. Pancho2012 for your reviews! All right, time for a bit of Seph! Woo! Anywho, read on!!)**

Seph tugged at the roots of his hair, severely distressed. His net book lay on the floor, the screen cracked straight down the middle. He looked dishevelled; his green cap half on top of his head, and his jacket was hanging around his waist. Seph's black hair was sticking up in various places. It wasn't just his appearance though; his room was just as bad. Drawers and Cupboards had been tipped onto the floor, strewing their contents everywhere. One of the windows was smashed, having thrown out the mini TV.

It had been a day since Jane had died, and Seph was one of the people questioned by the police. He couldn't answer them, he was just too horrified, too shocked to say anything. But it was only during the night which lighted the flame which made him as he was now. Seph had had a nightmare about Jane, and was disturbed. He believed he saw Jane in his room, and was trying to get rid of her. However, Seph didn't know this was all in his head.

He was sitting on the bare bed, rocking back and forth, twitching every now and again.

There was a knock on the door and a voice. "Seph?"

Seph recognised the woman's voice, but didn't reply.

"Seph?" Paige's voice repeated. "Are you in there?"

Seph rushed over to the door, locking it from the inside, before throwing the key out of the window. He heard a _splosh_ as the key landed in a pond.

"Seph, I'm coming in. We need to talk." The door creaked as pressure was applied to it, and then dust started falling.

"Let me do it." This was Roses voice, another of the people he knew. "I'm coming in Seph, and unless you unlock the door, I am coming in by force."

Five seconds passed, and then the door burst open, the lock splintering. Rose, Tanzi, Paige and Zach stood in the doorframe.

"Wow. I never knew you were that strong." Zach commented mildly.

"I took lessons in Karate for a while." Rose replied shrugging her shoulders. The group payed proper attention to the room.

"My god..." Tanzi muttered, aghast, looking at the state Seph and his room was in. "Seph..."

In an instant, Seph was upon Rose, eyes aflame. "You! Why did you save me! Why... Why didn't you save Jane! It was you, you killed her, you should of saved her, not me, HER!!" Seph bellowed the last word. His personality now was so very different from his nervous and nice attitude.

"Get off her!" Paige demanded, tugging at Seph's arm. Seph just shrugged her off, and continued to glare into Rose's eyes.

"You. Killed. Her!"

"I said, get off her!" Paige repeated, tugging at Seph's arm again with more force. This time, Seph spun around, slapping Paige hard in the face. Paige stumbled back stunned, holding her cheek, where a slight trickle of blood was leaking from a scratch.

Seph looked at Paige's expression, at her eyes, before widening his own eyes. He brushed his hair back, gasping.

Zach's face was scrunched up, resisting the urge to beat down on Seph.

"What... what..." Seph muttered, continuing to brush his hair back. His green eyes twinkled in the light as a stray tear trickled down. "Why... what did I... Jane..." he whispered, looking down at his feet.

Paige stood up and raised her hand. Seph flinched, but was shocked as Paige put her arm around his shoulders. She slowly guided him to the bed, and forced him to sit down. "Seph, Jane is exactly who we need to talk about. So, please hear us out."

Seph continued to stare helplessly at his feet, shaking his head every now and again.

* * *

Marley looked over at Tony Cotton, the Police Chief. Both were sitting opposite each other at a desk.

"I'm sorry Marley, but I don't buy it." Tony said, scratching his nose and drinking his coffee, which was still hot.

"What, you think I'm making it up?" Marley challenged.

"To be honest, it is quite hard to believe that a tree trunk got it's way through the window, and killing a poor girl with no assistance."

"But you don't understand! I-I overheard..."

"Overheard?" Tony interrupted, raising an eyebrow.

Marley ignored him. "I overheard this group of people, all of whom were survivors of the Brooklyn Bridge Collapse. They were talking about some sort of list, and that Death killed of the people in the order they would have died in the accident."

Tony coughed, spraying coffee all over the desk. "What? Oh Jesus, Marley. I think you've lost you touch."

"I'm telling you, Chief Cotton-"

Tony's eye twitched. He hated to be called 'Chief Cotton', because of the alliteration and the annoyance of it.

"What I am saying, is that I believe them. I mean, we've worked on many cases together. Hell, my partner Detective Jacobs was killed in one of these freak accidents!"

Tony shook his head. "Sorry, Detective Cobbes." He said this with bitterness. "I think you need a break from the job. Get your head together."

Marley looked insulted. He stood up, his chair scraping across the hard floor. "See you later, Cotton." He left, leaving an air of tension surrounding Tony.

* * *

Seph sat on the bed, face in his hands. He had finally realised what he had been doing after he struck Paige, and was now silent and sad. Paige sat next to him, while Rose and Tanzi had each pulled up a chair. Zach was sitting on an upturned wardrobe.

"The first thing is" Paige started. "Not to blame yourself, or anybody else. In fact, the only thing you can blame is Death, as this is his sick plan. Jane died because he planned it."

"Why couldn't you save her then?" Seph asked. "I was next, I needn't have been skipped, she would not have died."

As gently as she could, Rose spoke. "You were the only one I could reach, is it not better for one person to survive?"

"I-I suppose..." Seph muttered.

Paige got up. "Tell you what; clean yourself up, as well as your room, and sleep. Just sleep, and don't think of Jane when you do. I know it's hard, but it is the best thing for you."

Seph nodded, still quiet.

"What do we do now?" asked Zach, scratching the back of his head.

"I want to visit Jade. I know she may not be responsive, but it will feel good seeing her again." Tanzi said.

"So that's that then. We'll visit Jade, and then come back, okay, Seph?" Paige said.

"Y-yeah..." Seph replied, constantly looking down at his hands.

* * *

Rob sat in the bar just opposite Hotel Savant, drinking a glass of orange juice. He had never drunk alcohol, as his dad was an alcoholic. He sighed, looking into the swirling yellowy orange drink. Someone sat next to him and looked at him. Rob looked at the person, and his eyebrows arched in surprise as he saw Miguel Custado.

"Can I sit here?" Miguel asked.

"Sure." Rob answered, looking away again.

Miguel grinned widely, staring at his prey.

**(Seph is all better now, but he did have a fit, so, alls well that ends well. Uh-oh, Death is now sitting next to Rob, and Rob is oblivios O.o!!! And now Marley is being deemed as crazy by Tony. But good thing, They are visiting Jade, woo! Thanks again, and till next time folks!)**


	20. Table for Three

**(Thank you mortalstandards, The New Divide, Mr. Pancho2012, mentosgoboom and angie2282 for your reviews. Good news and bad news today. First of all, good news it's my birthday on friday XD But anyway, due to that, the bad news is that i am having a break until next saturday. Thank you all for all your reviews!! Anywho, now for a chapter with more than one death!!!?!! Read on!) **

Rob was drinking his fourth cup of orange juice, and wasn't planning on stopping. He just didn't want to go back to the hotel, he felt severely uncomfortable in the presence of all these 'believers' as he called. Rob sighed, knowing he would have to go back sometime, and he checked the time on the clock, and realized it had been roughly an hour and a half since he had first come in.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Rob jumped, realizing Miguel was still sitting next to him. "U-um, sure."

"Did you believe about that whole 'Death' thing?"

Rob shook his head. "No, it's just too cra... wait a moment." Rob narrowed his eyes. "You weren't at that meeting. How did you know what we were talking about? "

Death thought quickly. "You left the window open, and I heard your voices from outside. I heard someone else died, I think it was that Jane woman."

Rob sighed again. "Poor girl, right in front of her boyfriend as well. He must be devastated. But don't you think it's weird? I mean, Samantha died when her throat was practically crushed by a chain, and then William supposedly 'killed' himself, and finally this tree trunk that no normal human could pick up, managed to get through a window high above ground, with so much force that it killed Jane. I mean, something's off... and I just can't place my finger on it."

By this time, the bar was empty apart from the barkeeper who was polishing a glass behind the counter.

"I 'eard about tha'" the barkeeper said in a foreign voice. "Nasty business, nasty indeed."

Rob was slightly surprised that he spoke, as he thought that the barkeeper was the shy, keep to himself sort of guy.

"Have you ever heard of Death then?" Miguel asked the barkeeper, eyeing the large rack of alcohol behind him.

"Death? Wha' you talkin' bout, kid?" the barkeeper asked, an amused expression on his face.

"Cause you know..." Miguel didn't seem to hear the barkeeper. "I sure do believe in him!!"

Before the barkeeper or Rob could react, Miguel jumped straight over the counter, and grasped the front of his face. In one fluid moment, he smashed the back of the barkeepers head into the rack of alcohol, smashing glass and causing the barkeeper to bleed from the head."

Rob instantly got up, and got over the counter himself. "Get of him!" Rob said, pulling Miguel back from the barkeeper. Miguel turned his head, and grinned wide. Rob stumbled back a bit, shocked. "What the hell..."

* * *

Unfortunately, Jade was still unconscious so Paige, Rose and Tanzi were unable to talk to her. Zach has stayed behind, to try and persuade other non-believers that this was real. As Paige looked at Jades peaceful expression, her phone made a noise. She looked apologetically at the nurse, who was staring disapprovingly at her. Zach had sent a text to her. It read: _Got Leslie and James to believe, but I cannot find Robert in the hotel. I'm going to look for him in the bar across the street with Leslie and James. Talk to you later._

Tanzi nodded approvingly, looking over Paige's shoulder. "That's good. So that means it's only Rob and Miguel left, right?"

"Don't forget about Marshall. Although, I think he'll be easy to persuade though..."

"What's wrong?" Rose asked, looked at Paige's worried expression.

"Well... Rob's next, so I hope that he's all right." Paige replied.

"He'll be okay, don't worry." Tanzi reassured.

* * *

Rob was thrown against a table, and his back bounced off it. He grunted painfully, lying on the floor. Miguel stood over him, grinning from ear to ear. He raised his foot, and placed it on Rob's neck.

"You know, you really should have believed, you would have never been in this situation otherwise."

Rob grunted in pain as Miguel's foot pressed down. "Fuck... right... off!" With all his strength, Rob threw himself upwards. On his way up, his elbow connected with Miguel's chin. Miguel fell back, and Rob took the opportunity. Grabbing him around the waist, Rob threw Miguel towards the bar. Miguel's momentum made him keep going forwards, and he fell straight over, his back colliding with the alcohol rack.

Rob gasped as Miguel stood up, and grinned like a madman. He decided he needn't to do something before he got killed, so Rob picked up the glass of orange juice he was drinking, and smashed straight on the side of Miguel's head. Miguel collapsed as blood soaked the side of his head. Rob leant down, breathing hard. He wasn't the fittest kid on the block, and it showed now as he panted. '_What the fuck just happened. That wasn't natural human behaviour... that was just demented.'_

"Rob!"

Rob turned at the sound of his name, and saw Leslie, James, Jenna and Zach standing near the doorway. Zach ran forward, and looked Rob up and down, registering the various scratches. "What the hell happened!"

"That son of a bitch Miguel attacked me. He beat the living daylights out of me, I only just managed to knock him out."

'_That means what I suspected was true...'_ Zach thought. '_Miguel must be possessed by Death. Now, let's see if my other theory is correct...'_

"Knock me out!?"

The group jumped as a fist went straight through Rob's stomach. Rob gagged as blood spurted out his mouth. Miguel stood behind him, continually grinning.

"Shit!" James commented, covering his mouth to stop from gagging. Leslie held his mouth, but didn't make a noise. Jenna stared widely, her eyes open as wide as they could go, and her mouth slightly open.

Zach stood motionless, not wanting to go any nearer in case Miguel killed Rob, as there was still a chance Rob could survive.

"G-go..." Rob managed to say, before yelling in pain as Miguel took his fist out of his stomach.

"Well, well, well..." Miguel said, pulling a cigarette out of his pocket. "Looks like the cats out of the bag." He lit the cigarette, before grasping the sides of Rob's head.

"No!" Zach cried out, lunging forwards. A loud snap filled the air, as Rob's head was turned 180 degrees, instantly snapping the neck and killing him. Zach fell to the floor, feeling completely useless.

'_Looks like its Miguel's turn to die'_ Death thought. '_Well, I'll leave him soon, and find someone else.'_

"Adios Amigos." Miguel said, throwing the cigarette over the counter and to the alcohol.

James knew what was coming, and instantly acted. He pretty much threw Leslie out of the door, and dived towards Jenna.

Miguel suddenly blinked and shook his head. "It's Death..." he started, before the alcohol finally caught fire, and exploded. Miguel and Rob's body were instantly covered in flames and burnt to a crisp. Most of the flames and heat passed over Zach's back, but he covered his head to block any flames from touching his hair. As quickly as it happened, it stopped, apart from the few flames flickering around the room. Zach's top was slightly burnt, as was his right hand. He stared in horror at Rob and Miguel's dead bodies.

Jenna coughed, her face blackened from the explosion. A large gash covered the area just above her eye, but she was watching Leslie react to the situation.

Leslie just couldn't believe it as he stared at the charred body of his friend, his lover. James' skin was completely blackened, but his eyes were looking straight at Leslie. He immediately started CPR on James' charred chest, but even as he performed the procedure, he knew it was no use. James had died the moment the smoke had filled his lungs. A single tear dropped from his eye onto James's face, before Leslie covered James' chest, sobbing at the loss of his loves life.

**(Poor James, Poor rob, and kinda poor Miguel. Oh shit! Who will Death possess next! And have you figured out deaths' weakness? You get a cookie if you have. You may be confused to why James died, as Marshall was after Jenna, who was skipped, and before James/Leslie. Well, yo'll find out sometime XDI**** leave you until saturday next week. THANKS FOR ALL YOU REVIEWS!!! WOO!!**


	21. Third Time Lucky

**(Thank you mortalstandards, 2012, The New Divide, mentosgoboom, and angie2282. And yes, i had a good birthday. Waiting is so hard, grrr. Which is why im returning much earlier from saturday. Also, i had a writing moment yesterday, and have actually finished the chapters which happen later. So i can confirm that there will be four more chapters after this one, and i know who will survive, who will die. I am probably gonna get killed by a few users, so sorry in advance for what i'm going to do XD. Funnily enough, i have already finished planning the next story, which has around 31 chapters. All i need to do is write that one, which i shall when i am finished. Ill tell you all the plot of the next story in the last chapter. Anywho, im gonna return with a BOOM!!!)**

Rose, Paige and Tanzi had just turned a corner a couple of streets from Hotel Savant when Paige got the phone call from Zach.

"Hey Zach, did you find Rob at that bar then?" In the background, Paige heard police and ambulance sirens.

"He's dead." Zach said bluntly. "As is Miguel and James."

"What!?" Paige half-shouted, causing Tanzi and Rose to jump. "What the hell happened?"

Zach sounded miserable. "We got into the bar to find Rob fighting Miguel. Miguel was being possessed by Death and he was trying to kill Rob. In the end, Miguel snapped Rob's neck, and then dropped a match into the rack of alcohol. And in that explosion, from what I have gathered, James saved Jenna at the cost of his own life. The ambulance is having trouble with Leslie; he isn't letting go of James." He explained.

Paige furrowed her brow. "We will be there soon, stay put where you are."

"Paige"

The tone of Zach's voice indicated he had something to tell us. "I had a theory about how to defeat Death and the evidence so far indicates I am right."

"What theory?"

"Listen to this. When William died on top of the voice, he said 'Death is here.' Now Death wouldn't say that, would he? And then, William fell of the roof. Now with Miguel, once he dropped the match, Miguel said "It's Death..." Again, something I don't think Death would say."

Paige's eyes widened significantly. "What? So you mean that Death can be defeated by – TANZI!!" Paige shrieked Tanzi's name as she looked out of the front window, seeing a huge lorry heading straight towards their car.

* * *

"TANZI!!"

Zach winced on the mobile at the shout, but was worried. "Paige?" no response. "Paige, can you hear me?" he waited for a few seconds, until a loud crunching sound filled the phone. He heard metal grating against metal as well as screams, and then the phone was cut off. "Paige!!" Zach threw his mobile to the ground in frustration. "Shit!"

"What is it?" Jenna asked, looking up from the metal chair she was sitting on that the ambulance had provided.

"I don't know. I think something has happened to Paige, Rose and Tanzi."

"But isn't Leslie next? So they should be fine, right?" Jenna commented.

"I know..." Zach ran a hand through his hair in nervousness. "...but I just can't feel as if something serious has happened.

"_... a road accident at St. Mark's Avenue. I repeat, could the nearest please unit please come to a road accident..."_

Zach perked his ears at this. '_St. Marks is a few streets away.... could it be...'_

"Jenna, come with me, we need to find out if Paige, Rose and Tanzi are okay.

Jenna nodded grimly. "We can take my car"

* * *

Paige groaned, picking herself off the street floor. A streak of pain flowed through her arm, and she looked to see a large gash extending from shoulder to wrist. "Fuck..." She muttered, before realising she hadn't seen the others. Paige twisted around painfully to see the wreckage of the car that they had rented out to go to the hospital. The front was completely crushed, bits of metal stick up every way. The boot was also crumpled, but not as much as the bonnet. After the Lorry had hit it, the car had been thrown across the street, turning over and over until it lay on the roof. The lorry itself was thirteen metres away, the driver shaking his head groggily.

'_Rose! Tanzi!'_ Paige thought, panicking. She looked to the front of the car, and saw a arm hanging from the door, blood dripping from the fingertips. Paige crawled over painfully, and almost vomited when she realised that the arm had been separated from the body, which she couldn't see anywhere. Paige recognised the tattoo of vines curling around the pale wrist. '_No... Rose...'_ Paige looked around, but still could not see any sign of the rest of Rose. However, lying a good few metres away from the car, Tanzi was lying face down on the concrete unmoving. '_N-no... shit... Tanzi...'_

Paige got to Tanzi, and rolled her over. She gasped when she saw a shard of metal stuck straight through her stomach, causing blood to stain Tanzi's t-shirt. Even with the devastating injury, Paige could see Tanzi's chest slowly rising up and down. Paige tried to remember her brief medical training, but for the life of her she couldn't remember anything, apart from calling an ambulance. '_Hang on Tanzi... I am not going to let you die now...'_

* * *

Coughing, Rose slowly opened her eyes. She looked around while lying down, seeing grungy alleyway walls complete with graffiti and litter laying on the floor. "What..." Rose tried to push herself of the floor, but her arm didn't move. She looked to it, and screamed. Rose's arm was gone, only the shoulder remained, bloody and stumped. She gulped, holding back the feeling of vomit from the back of her throat.

"Tut tut tut... looks like you're not in good condition..." A man walked out from the shadows, wearing a tuxedo. "How are you then? Rose?"

"Who the fuck are you?" Rose grunted, and with great effort, used only her knees and left arm to pick herself up from the floor.

"Me? Think about it... I'll give you a little hint. I'm the guy killing you off one by one!"

As Rose's eyes widened in realization, the scene changed. She was standing in snow, and she felt the cold across her legs. Rose shivered as her lips started to turn blue. She looked out to the distance, and quickly deduced she was at some sort of mountain. '_This is Death? Why... What... is he doing in my mind? Could this be... ?'_ Her thoughts were cut off when she heard a loud rumble, and looked up the mountain to see a wave of snow heading straight towards her. '_An avalanche?!'_

The snow engulfed Rose, sweeping her straight off her feet. Bubbles burst from her, and Rose realised that she was now underwater. Bubbles erupted from her mouth she opened it, and Rose scrambled at her throat, feeling the air going from her lungs. Suddenly, blinding pain filled her body, and she saw some sort of shark latched around her leg. Rose tried to swim away, but from lack of energy, she merely flopped around.

'_Flopped?'_ Rose thought before realising that the scene had changed yet again. She was in the middle of a scorching hot desert, and she watched as her skin bubbled and blistered, but this much heat... Rose was now in the middle of a furnace screaming her lungs out, her skin bubbling, melting and falling of her bones.

"Well? Had enough yet? Submit to me!" Death said, facing Rose, who was face down on the floor of blackness.

"W-what... what do you... want..." Rose asked, gritting her teeth at the pain flowing through her veins.

"Your life, you mind, that sort of thing." Death grinned.

"You want to possess me?! Just like you did with William Bludworth ?"

"And Miguel Custado..." Death said, looking at his fingertips.

"You got him as well? Well let me tell you, you are not getting..."

"YES I AM!! Death roared, throwing his fist at Rose's heart, and plunging it straight through her chest. Instantly, the mentality of Rose disappeared. Death had succeeded in possessing her.

**(O.O Rose!! Poor poor Rose. She lost an arm and she is also possessed. And what about Tanzi? What is her condition? and Paige... what is her reaction to her missing friend!! On that bombshell, till next time where the end will start to begin!!!)**


	22. Don't Count Me Out!

**(Time for the next chap. Thanks to angie2282 X2, Can't Get any Better, mentsogoboom and Mr. Pancho2012. Time for the fun to just begin. Read on!)**

"Where is she! Where the fuck is she!!" Paige screamed, yelling at the two medics trying to get her to calm down and to treat the wound on her arm. Paige was having none of that however, and wanted to find Rose, wherever she was. "I need to fucking find her!"

"Calm down, miss. You –" Tried one of the medics before being cut off.

"Don't tell me to calm down! How the hell am I meant to calm down when my friend is missing. MISSING!! Do I need to spell it out for you?"

"Miss, we are trying our best to find your friend –"Again, the medic was cut off.

"Well you best is not enough!"

"Paige?"

Paige turned to yell at whoever it was, but didn't when she saw it was Zach with Jenna behind him.

"Paige? What's the hell happened." Zach glanced at her arm, which was bleeding because Paige had refused treatment until Rose was found.

Paige took a deep breath. "We were in an accident. Tanzi is seriously injured and needs treatment immediately." She stopped, brushing her hair off her face.

"And Rose?" Zach prompted, fearing the worst.

"Missing." Paige said downcast.

This was not the answer either Zach or Jenna was expecting.

"Missing? What do you mean missing?"

"Well, all we found was her arm."

Jenna involuntary covered her mouth, stifling a gasp.

"Her arm?!" Zach repeated, repulsed.

"Yes, her fucking arm." Paige growled.

Zach stopped talking about Rose, knowing it would do more harm to Paige than good. "Okay, okay. So what should we do with the remaining survivors then? Gather them up?"

Paige nodded. "So you found Marshall then?"

"No..." Zach replied. "I'll look for him again though."

"Good... good..." Paige replied absently.

Marshall sat on the plush sofa, sipping a can of beer and watching the news. After that meeting, he had left straight away in his convertible back to his house in (Insert city name here). His house was ordinary, ordinary wallpaper, ordinary furniture; in fact, the only thing not ordinary was his room, which was painted a deep royal blue. Bored of the news going on about some earthquake or another, Marshall switched the news channel and gasped at the contents.

"... Three more deaths, James Gordon, Miguel Custado, and Robert Winters. It was an explosion in a bar, apparently started with intent for injury. Police are looking for anyone with any information to come forward..."

Marshall switched of the TV, not wanting to hear anymore. He felt sick, first of all it was Samantha, William, and Jane. And now it was James, Miguel and Robert. Marshall decided to get fresh air and go to the local shop to get his dinner.

As he walked down the nearly empty street, Marshall thought about the meeting the group had had. They had revealed the list and Marshall had been after Jenna, but James had died. _'Which means James must've saved Jenna, but what about me? I didn't get skipped...'_ Marshall sighed, running a hand through his hair. '_It just persuades me that this thing can't be real. It just can't'_

Marshall was suddenly drawn from his thoughts as he accidently walked into a woman. She fell to the ground, her shopping going all over the place.

"Sorry, sorry." Marshall apologised hurriedly. "I wasn't looking, I –"

"Don't apologise." The woman said. Marshall looked at her more closely. She was brunette with slightly tanned skin which shone slightly in the sun. She wore a white sundress with Jimmy Choo's high heels, which were also white. Her odd blue azure eyes stared at him. "Why are you starin'?"

Marshall shook his head. "Sorry, I-"

"Don't worry about it." The woman extended her hand. "Hi, my name is Lauren. Lauren Halperin."

"Marshall Mathers." Marshall said, thinking he had heard Lauren's name before. '_Halperin... Halperin? Oh!'_ "Halperin? Isn't that the last name of that girl, Ashlyn who died in the unfortunate incident at the tanning salon?"

Lauren looked down sadly. "Yeah... she was my sister."

"Oh!" Marshall felt really bad. "Sorry, I-"

"Don't worry about it." Lauren repeated, picking her shopping up from the floor. She checked her watch. "I need to go, again, don't apologise." She climbed into a white Toyota, and drove away.

Leslie stared at James' body, which had been prepped and cleaned in the morgue. James was dressed in a black tuxedo, black trousers and polished shoes. His face was the best condition the cleaners could get using a lot of makeup. James was dressed like this because Leslie wanted to have the funeral immediately. He wanted to do in England, but there was nowhere to get James body there.

"I've known you pretty much all my life..." Leslie muttered, looking at the peaceful face of James. "We've always liked each other, and know look what happened. You saved someone, and now got killed. I'm so sorry James." A tear trickled down Leslie's trick.

"Tragic, isn't it?"

Leslie swung around and narrowed his eyes. He recognised Rose Milano, standing in the doorway. She was standing so half her body wasn't visible. "What are you doing here?" Leslie asked.

"Me? I've come to visit James of course." Rose replied, inspecting her fingernails.

"Visit him? He wasn't your friend." Leslie stood in front of James' body defensively. "How do you know him!"

"He hasn't told you? I guess he isn't as honest to you as I expected him to be."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, let's just say it isn't men he's interested in." Rose inspected Leslie's face. '_Heh. I got to idiot to believe me. Wonder what he is gonna do.'_

"Tell me what you mean!" Leslie demanded, getting in Rose's face.

"Come on." Rose said. "Can't you work it out? Me and James were a-"

"Don't fucking say it!" Leslie snarled, grasping Rose's collar and pushing her back against the wall. He gasped when he saw that her right arm was missing. "What the hell happened to you."

"That is on a need to know basis..." Rose said, looking straight into Leslie's eyes. She suddenly thrust her hand forwards causing Leslie to fly backwards, hitting a metal shelf, knocking the contents to the floor. "And you. Don't. Need. To. Know." Again, Rose thrust her hand forwards, causing Leslie to go even further backwards. The back of his head hit painfully into a metal cabinet.

"W-What the fuck?" Leslie asked, massaging the back of his head, shocked. "Why are you acting like this? Why are you doing this? HOW are you doing this!"

"Why am I doing this? Because I feel like it." Rose replied. "And how? Like this." Another motion of her hand, and Rose made the metal shelf fly forwards, hitting Leslie in the chest. "Are you going to die like James? Are you going to die thinking that you were a bad friend to him."

Leslie widened his eyes in recognition. "No way... you're telling me you're real... that they were right?"

"Right about what?" Rose asked innocently.

"Your Death!!" Leslie exclaimed. "They weren't lying... I went along with them to that restaurant, I never truly believed in you. I thought that Miguel was the killer, but I went along anyway. But he _was_ possessed. And now... and now you have possessed Rose."

Rose clapped sarcastically. "Bravo, bravo. You get a gold star."

"What do you want!" Leslie asked.

"Your death!" Rose said, and threw her hand forward. A wire from a nearby lamp unplugged itself from the wall, and wrapped itself around Leslie's neck. Leslie gagged, feeling it tighten around his throat. He tried to slip his fingers under the wire, but it was useless. His lungs were screaming for oxygen, he needed to get air.

"Oh no you fucking don't!"

A loud _thud_ filled the air as Rose fell face forward to the floor. Jade stood in the doorway, holding a metal pole. She was wearing a hospital gown. Rose looked around at her, and put on a confused expression.

"What are you doing Jade? It's me, Rose."

"Don't fuck with me. You may look like Rose, but Rose would never attempt to kill anyone. And, as far as I know, Rose doesn't have freaky as powers. So, I am going to deduce that you are Death." Jade snarled, staring daggers at Rose. "And I wonder, can Death be killed? Let's find out shall we?" Jade walked forward and swung the pole down. Rose rolled sideways and jumped up, looking at Jade with open eyes.

"You should be in a coma." She said.

"Oh that's right, I forgot." Jade said. "You're the fucker that knocked me out!" Jade threw the pole at Rose, who sidestepped.

"You think you can beat me?" Rose asked incredulously. "I am Death! I control the lives of you mortals. If you actually managed to beat me, no-one would die. They would become mindless, basically zombies."

"Well, I guess I'll deal with that when it comes." Jade said, running forwards.

Rose extended her hand, and made a sweeping motion. Jade felt as if she was hit by a car as she was thrown sideways, hiding the metal filing cabinets. She looked up at Rose, and wiped blood from her mouth.

"All right you fucker. Let's do it!"

Before Jade could run forward however, there was a gasp as Leslie stuck a syringe into Rose's neck. He had no idea what was in it, but Rose slumped to the floor.

"Did... did I kill her?" Leslie asked, massaging his throat.

Jade walked over and checked her pulse. Her heart was still beating. "You must've knocked the fucker out." Jade said. "Although I am going to assume Death isn't in her body, as Death can do fucking everything. Leslie..."

Leslie looked at her. "Yes?"

"We are going to find the others. We are going to have to take Rose with us, so it may look suspicious. Do you trust me."

Leslie thought it over for a second, and nodded. "Yes I trust you. What do you want me to do?"

**(So, Jade has made her return, but for how long? She saved Leslie, so Leslie has been skipped, and Rose has been knocked out. But what about Death, what is his status. Until next Tim!!**


	23. Face to Face with Death

**(Thanks to Can't Get Any Better, The New Divide, angie2282, and mentosgoboom. Ok, it may not seem it, but this chapter is important. Not only to we find a bit more about Death, i also give a hint about what the next story is gonna be about. Also, i have written a one shot story based on Paige, and it's call Paige Callaway - My Life, so take a look at it. Anywho, read on!!)**

Seph was still waiting in his room, waiting for Rose, Paige and Tanzi. They had said they would

come back after visiting Jade, but it had been five hours since then. Seph had cleaned up his room, and was very concerned for the three women. Just as he decided to get moving, the door burst open. Paige stood in the open doorway.

"Paige?" Seph questioned.

"Seph, you need to come with me." Paige said.

"What for?" asked Seph.

"We got Death. Please, follow me."

Seph got the picture, and followed Paige as she left the room.

Rose was lying on the bed in Leslie's room, with Jade, Jenna, Leslie, and Zach surrounding her. The door opened, and Paige and Seph walked into the room.

"Jade?" Seph instantly questioned. "Weren't you knocked out badly and at the hospital to be treated?"

Jade sniffed. "I was, but I recovered, didn't I?"

"And where's Tanzi?"

This time, Paige replied. "Tanzi is at the hospital, recovering."

"What! Why?" asked Seph, wide-eyed and confused.

"We were in a car crash." Paige shrugged as if it were nothing. "I was relatively unharmed apart from my arm." Now that Seph looked at it, Paige's arm was completely bandaged.

"And what about the others? Miguel, Marshall, James and Rob?"

"Dead, apart from Marshall." Said Zach.

Seph felt really out of the picture. "Dead?! Shit... so where is Marshall?"

"Again, MIA. We are going to have to assume that he has been killed."

Seph had so many questions. "So why is Rose on the bed like tha-"

"She's been possessed." Jade interrupted. "And we don't know if she still is or not. Once she wakes up, we will know."

"Because" Zach started. "I had a hunch that Death could be hurt or even killed when possessing a body. And if Rose is still possessed then I am right, and we know exactly how to beat Death."

"So... if Rose is still possessed, we have to kill her?" Leslie asked. "She seemed like such a nice girl as well."

"One person to save the lives of many." Paige said, sighing. "That's what Wendy believed, although it was in the wrong context. She tried to sacrifice herself to save us, but we had to kill Death, not ourselves."

"So what's the plan now?" Seph asked. "I mean, there is only..." he did a quick headcount. "Six of us left, not including Tanzi and Marshall, assuming Marshall is alive.

"We do what we planning to do anyway. We will go find Lauren Halperin, who lives in Pennsylvania, in a city that we need to determine. Once we find her, the Red River Amusement Park is also in the state, so we can start our final plan."

"What's the Red River Amusement Park?" Asked Leslie.

"Red River Amusement park is where the Devil's Flight Rollercoaster is. However, there may be a chance that it isn't there anymore."

"Ugh..."

Everyone looked at Rose, who was picking herself up with one arm. The stub of the arm was somehow not bleeding. Evidently Death had done some handiwork.

'_Is it Death? Or Rose?'_ Paige thought, watching Rose carefully.

"Well, well, well..." Rose said, rubbing her head. "Looks like you found my weakness."

As much as Paige wanted to kill Death, she needed to get some answers.

"First of all, why was Marshall not next? I mean, wasn't he after Jenna? But James died."

"Oh yeah..." Rose said, scratching her head. "Its insignificant as he is going to die anyway. He just survived a bit after being cut in half." Rose shrugged as if it was nothing.

"Another thing that I don't understand, is why you need to possess people? Why don't you do what you used to do, creating accidents?"

Rose put on a mock thinking expression. "I guess there is no harm in telling you, as I know I can't be beaten. Basically, those 'accidents' was me causing them, obviously. I was using William's body back then. Hell, I was never expecting to get into a list myself. Imagine that, the creator in its creation. Even though I am 'Death' I still have a life force. So I have to possess people to keep me going and to cause the rightful death's people need, from heart attacks to murders. Hell, by being 'trapped' here, hundreds of people aren't dying their allotted deaths, and are turning into mindless zombies. Their skin will deteriorate at a quickened pace, and for some reason, they feel the need to eat flesh. And, again for reasons unknown, their DNA gets transferred, thus beginning a 'zombie invasion'." Rose explained. "Unless of course, you let me do my job."

"You're the one hunting _us_, so do your job." Jenna said.

"But this is my job! You lot have skipped dying your allotted death's as you have a 'visionary' which is the girl I am possessing right now. I have always hoped to possess a visionary to see how they worked. But there is nothing interesting." Rose took a breath, even though she didn't really need to." "You know what is interesting? The fact that I cannot possess other bodies unless I am in immediate threat of death. And on that note, I got to find Marshall, so excuse me."

Before anyone could do anything, Rose pushed out both her palms. Shockwaves were emitted which made the walls shake and crack. The six people were flung against the walls, hitting various objects.

Rose jumped out of the window, leaving the six on their own.

Paige groaned, and looked up in failure out the window. "Shit..." she said, rubbing her head.

"I guess we need to find Marshall." Zach said.

"He's as good as dead." Paige said sadly. "We should continue onto Pennsylvania. That'll take four hours at least. Me, Zach, Seph and Jade will go in Jenna's car, while Leslie, you should take your car."

Leslie sighed, but knew he was last in the list, unless Marshall was miraculously skipped. Even so, he didn't want to be alone. "Okay, sure. When do we leave?"

"Now." Paige said. "And we'll leave Tanzi at the hospital. She's safe there."

**(Ooh eer, so Death is going after Marshall. And is Tanzi truly safe? For the moment yes as it's not her turn. My god! Only two more chapters left O.o... don't worry, i hopefully will end it well... Thanks for the reviews again!!)**


	24. The Beginning of the End

**(Thanks to mortalstandards, FrostyFlakesSG, mentosgoboom, The New Divide, and angie2282 for your reviews! O.O this is the penultimate chapter everything, so things are gonna be frantic. As i said, i hopefully have a great finale... hopefully. Also, the generator i use decided the survivers, so please, don't complain, thanks XD Anywho, read on. **

Marshall was standing in a line outside the Red River Amusement Park. Standing next to him was Lauren, dressed in a purple tank top, a red miniskirt, and pink stilettos. Even though Marshall wasn't the sort of person who oogled at girls, he had to admit that Lauren look positively beautiful. After Lauren had left in her car on the first meeting, Marshall had found that she had dropped her wallet. Following the address in the wallet, he took it back to her. Lauren had asked him to the Red River Amusement Park, as she had felt too scared to go on the rides on her own.

The rides themselves were monstrous. There were large rotating wheels, giant swings going back and forth like pendulums, A big turntable spinning around and around making Marshall dizzy. However, there was one roller coaster in the park, called the Devil's Flight Rollercoaster.

"You know, that roller coaster had a huge accident a while ago." Said Lauren sadly, looking at the rollercoaster.

"Really?" Marshall asked, looking at Lauren carefully.

"Yeah... my sister and her classmates were on the ride. She escaped along with a few others, but the rest died... it was the most serious accident the park had had in decades."

Marshall gulped. He didn't like to talk about the dead, it made him feel uneasy.

Lauren suddenly brightened up. "But it has been totally refurbished! We should go on it first to remember Lauren."

Nodding, Marshall agreed. "Sure, but first we actually need to get into the park" he joked, as the line slowly shortened.

Hiding behind a tree, Rose watched the two. '_So, back to here, are we? So that's Lauren, I always wondered what she looked like. She survived the drowning, survived the bus, and survived the Emporium Collapse. I should get her as I get Marshall. AND they are going on the rollercoaster. I guess history does repeat itself.'_

In the end, it wasn't too hard to find the city with the Red River Amusement Park in Pennsylvania. The group had got an information map of Pennsylvania, and found one that had described the famous incident of the Devil's Flight accident. They said that the ride had totally been refurbished.

"Okay." Paige said to everyone except Leslie, who was in the car behind. "We know everything now, we just got to find Lauren. Obviously we start at..." she gasped, holding her throat.

_Wind streamed past Marshall and Lauren's face as the descended. A metal pole had come loose. The pole headed straight for Marshall, except Lauren pushed him sideways and took the hit. Marshall lost balance and fell out of the cart, falling to the ground._

Paige gasped again, clutching her head. Blood leaked from her nose. '_It's been a while since I had a vision'_ Paige thought. Jenna looked nervously at her, as she was the only one who didn't know about Paige.

"What was that?" Jenna asked.

Paige decided to explain. "I have these... visions... I suppose you would call them. They indicate when and where deaths will happen. And according to this, Lauren and Marshall will soon die! We need to get to that park!"

Jenna immediately sped up, knowing the seriousness of the situation.

The seat guards fell down upon the shoulders of Lauren and Marshall, who were sitting side by side.

"This'll be exciting!" Lauren commentated. Little did she know, she was sitting in the same place that her sister had sat all that time ago.

Marshall nodded, slightly nervous.

The ride jerked, and started to move forward, heading up the first mechanical ramp.

Jenna viscously pulled into the car park, not caring where she parked. Leslie followed soon after, and the group jumped out of their cars and ran full pelt towards the proper entrance.

Leslie had no idea what was happening, but he knew something important was happening. He continued to pump his arms, using all his energy. He felt angry, knowing that the end was soon to come. He wanted to avenge James, kill Death for the harm he had done to him.

Lauren laughed happily as the rollercoaster started the first descent. Her brunette hair flew past hair. Marshall felt a bit sick, and his knuckles turned white as he clutched the metal bar in front of him.

Rose looked at the roller coaster, and with one flick of her hand, causing one of the tracks pieces to bend upwards.

'_Shit!' We have hardly any time!'_ Paige frantically thought, pushing through the sea of tourists. Disgruntled protests were called out from the people who fell to the grass. Security had seen the group running, and were in pursuit, shouting for them to stop. Paige payed them no heed.

The wheels rattled at another descent, until they passed straight over the upwards pipe. The pipe snapped, throwing it upwards as the rollercoaster tipped to the side. Gleeful cries turned into cries of horror as people realised the carts were tilting. Lauren's face was frozen, and she let go. She was almost flung out of the cart until Marshall kept a hold of her.

"Come on Lauren! Keep yourself together! We'll be all right!!" Marshall encouraged, although he wasn't so confident. Suddenly, a pipe appeared straight in front of his face, ready to kill him.

Paige was at the controls of the Devil's Flight Rollercoaster. She pressed many buttons, but nothing seemed to work. "Come on, come on, come on." She muttered. Jade, Seph, Leslie, Zach and Jenna were circled around her, trying to keep security away from her efforts.

Lauren pushed Marshall sideways, and the pipe smashed straight into her face and out of the back, her head split open like a ripe plum. Marshall stared in horror as blood splattered across his face. Only then he realised that he should have believed. Gravity took a hold of him, and he fell of the rumbling and twisting cart.

Jade was the first to see Marshall falling, and acting out of instinct ran forward in an attempt to catch him. Unfortunately she was too late, and Marshall crashed to the ground. He let out a cry of pain as his spine broke almost in two, but he was still alive. Barely. Before Jade could do anything, she felt a stinging pain in her chest, and the dull cries of her name being called out. She looked down and saw a pipe sticking straight through her chest. Straight through her heart. She coughed up blood, and fell forwards, pushing the pipe further through her body.

"NO!" Paige screamed, looking on as Death used his powers to kill Jade. Even so, she knew she must save whoever was next. Thinking fast, she remembered it was Zach. She looked at him, and saw a cart wheel controlled by Death heading straight for his head.

**(No! I guess Jade and Lauren just couldn't make it. Lauren was never meant to be a main character by the way as she was a character submitted after i started the story, which is why she died now. And due to certain things, there will now be four survivors, not the three previously. Here's the list of people who could die next chapter, and who could be the survivors: Tanzi, Zach, Leslie, Marshall, Jenna, Paige and Seph. Which means, three of those people WILL die next chapter, but who'll will it be? Till next time when i tell you all about my next story.) **


	25. The Last Laugh

**(All right, the time has come. This is the finale! I hope i meet expectations, and I truly tried my very best to make it a unique ending. Hey, my longest chapter for my last chapter, fitting heh. Also, obviously, the people who finally survived Death once and for all shall be revealed. Remember, four places are up for grabs. Also, info on the next story shall be shown at the end. Now, without further ado, read on!!Also, there is a problem with putting seperating lines on, so im going to say BREAK when there is a break, okay. Good. )**

Jenna dived for Zach, knocking him out of the way of the flying cart wheel. It smashed into a hotdog cart behind Paige, splitting apart the metal.

'_Tanzi is now next... shit! She's at the hospital, but Death is here so-'_Paige's thought were cut off as a bullet shot rang through the air.

Rose clutched her throat as the bullet ripped through her flesh, blood pouring from the wound. Death could feel the body dying, but he waited until the last moment to see who it was who shot him.

Detective Marley had a pistol pointed straight at Rose. He was supporting none other than Tanzi, who was leaning against his arm. Rose had a rough bandage around her stomach, and blood could be seen seeping from the wound.

"What!?" Zach exclaimed. "Who are you?"

Marley nodded. "I'm Detective Marley." He suddenly looked sheepish. "I overheard your conversation in that room and I kinda believed you. I told the police chief, but he didn't. Soon, I heard that one of you was submitted to the hospital, so I went to talk to Tanzi here. After I explained, she willingly told me everything that happened."

Paige nodded. "I have to thank you. You defeated Deat-"

Suddenly, Marley spasmed, arching his back, before looking sharply at Tanzi. "Oh? Did I?"

"Shit!" Zach exclaimed, knowing that Death had possessed Marley. Marley pointed the pistol straight at Tanzi's skull.

"Nobody move or the bitch dies!" Marley then shrugged. "Hell, she's gonna die anyway. Say you goodbyes." Marley pulled the trigger.

All of a sudden, Tanzi was pushed out of the way as Seph barraged into her. The bullet entered just above his heart. He choked and spewed blood. "Heh..." he whispered, becoming paler and paler by the second. "G-guess... so-something.... good... Jane..." He fell back, dead.

"Aww, isn't that sad." Marley sneered, shooting Seph in the head for good measure. Seph's head burst open, spreading blood all over the floor.

Paige half covered her mouth, and then widened her eyes when Marley pointed the pistol at her. '_No...'_

Tanzi hit into Marley, so Marley's aim went off. The bullet penetrated Jenna's abdomen. She yelled in pain as blood immediately spewed from her wound. Her face became pale, as she tried to stop the bleeding.

Marley stared at Tanzi angrily, and shot her straight in the ankle, shattering the bone. Tanzi screamed as she fell to the floor, unable to hold herself up.

Marley then looked at the remaining people. Leslie, Paige, and Zach were all standing up, while Marshall was still barely alive on the floor and Jenna was slipping into unconsciousness. '_Marshall, say your goodbyes'_ he thought, grinning as he fired the bullet. It entered straight through Marshall's head, killing him instantly and ending his pain.

"All Rightio!" Marley grinned. "Time for the main course." He pointed the gun at Leslie and pulled the trigger. A _click_ and Marley realised the Ammo was spent. "Aww shit. Guess I have to do it the ol' fashioned way then." He pushed his hand forward, and Leslie went flying backwards. Zach tried to catch him, but the floor seemed to turn to mud underneath him. He watched helplessly as Leslie's face was impaled by shards of metal after landing on the ruined hotdog stand. One of the shards of metal popped his right eye.

"No!" Paige moaned, and looked around the bloodbath. She blandly discovered that it was only the originals left. That is, Tanzi, Zach and herself. '_Wait... Jenna's still alive, although it's Zach next'_

Zach's struggled with the quicksand type mud when a hand grabbed his arm. He looked up to see a man wearing a black business suit. With one strong the tug, the mysterious man pulled Zach straight out of the mud.

"Who the hell are you!" Marley demanded, annoyed at the nuisances. He ought to have killed them all now, but things kept on happening.

"Jeffrey Jebediah" The man said, tipping a white cowboy he had positioned on his head. "Nice to make your acquaintance, boy. Actually, I know all about you Death. You possessed my partner for researching, a William Bludworth? And because you killed him, I am sure as hell gonna kill you!"

"No, don't get involved" Zach said, pushing Jeffrey back into the shocked and horrified crowd that on looked the blood bath. None of the security had guns, so they were all staying back until the police could arrive to deal with this murdering scum.

"You know what!" Marley fumed, and raised both arms. "I'll kill you all right he – URK!" He looked down to find a pole through his chest. Marley looked around to see that Jenna had taken the pole penetrating Jade's body and had used it to impale Marley. Death acted immediately and went to possess the first person that he encountered. He almost screamed when he realised it was Paige Callaway.

**BREAK**

Paige looked at Death with an eyebrow raised. "Nice to see you again."

Death went to disappear, and half disappeared when Paige grabbed his collar. "Oh no you don't."

"What! How!" Death asked, actually scared for his death, if that wasn't even possible.

"Well, I figured that as you can do what you want in my mind. I can do what I want in my mind as you know... it's my mind." Paige swung her fist, which crashed into the side of Death's face. He was too shocked to act. "And I do not want you here, or alive for that fact." Paige continued.

She wanted to test something, and raised her hand. All of a sudden, some sort of force was emitted from her hand, and Death went flying backwards, a black vapour coming from his mouth. "You killed my friends!" Paige cried, hitting Death again with a force-wave. "you killed people that didn't deserved to be killed!" This time, Paige grasped one of Death's arms, and ripped it straight off. The vapour was now pouring out of the wound, but floated upwards once it left Death.

Death didn't feel any pain, he couldn't. Hell, he was still shell shocked about Paige being able to do this to him.

" Now, the last laugh is mine." Paige narrowed her eyes, and stared Death straight in the yes, chocolate into deep red. "And I figure, all I have to do –" Paige brought back her arm, and thrust it forward, straight into where Death's heart would be. Death gasped in pain this time, and the vapour started to come out of his nose, mouth, ears and pretty much everywhere else.

"No! I can't be beaten, I can't die!! You kill me; the whole world'll go into turmoil! You kill me, the world won't die! You kill me, life and death will not be balanced! You have... doomed... them all..."

Paige watched as Death slowly dissolved into the black vapour. "Well, it's a bit too late now, right?" She shook her head sadly as Death disappeared once and for all. '_Hmm... it worked... wonder what he meant about 'The world won't die... can't dwell on that now.'_ She immediately felt the pull as she exited her mind.

**BREAK**

Paige saw the flashing lights of the sirens before she heard them. She was lying face up in the ground. Paige saw blurred shapes above her before she noticed who it was. Zach leant over her, as well as the man who announced himself as Jeffrey Jebediah.

"Are you all right?" Zach asked.

Paige leant on her elbows and looked around her. She saw multiple body bags that she knew contained the bodies of Jade, Marley, Rose, Marshall, Lauren and Seph. She felt tears spring to her eyes. "I guess... I guess we are the only survivors... we finally defeated Death, but at the cost of... wait..." Paige narrowed her eyes. "Where's Jenna?"

"She's being treated at the hospital with Leslie and Tanzi. She had some serious injury, that girl did." Jeffrey said, causing all faces to turn towards him.

"Wait? Leslie's alive?" Paige asked, gasping.

"Yes." Zach said. "Although he is going to need a lot of plastic surgery."

"Just who exactly are you?" Paige turned to Jeffrey, still suspicious about his presence.

"I'm a business man." Jeffrey said.

"A... business man?" Paige repeated as she climbed to her feet. Her arm twinged, and she saw it had started bleeding again. "Why would you want us in your business?"

"Well, you're unique, and also you were good friends with William..."

"That conniving bastard?" Zach scoffed. "We aren't even friends with him. Or were for that matter."

"What? Wasn't he just possessed?" Jeffrey asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He was evil even before he was possessed." Said Paige.

"Hmm... this is bad news. However, will you accept this job? It will be a fresh start for you all. Away from this country."

Paige bit her lip. "We'll think about it once you tell us more about the job. Does that mean you will also be asking Tanzi, Leslie and Jenna?"

Jeffrey nodded. "Yes, I want all of you to work for me."

"All right, tell me more, and then we will discuss this job and the benefits."

**Three Months Later**

The mass funeral took place in England, even William, Miguel, Rose and Marley were placed there, even though they were died after being possessed by death. Many names were etched across the black marble, including names from the first four disasters, to the Orbis Theatre, Emporium Stadium, and the Brooklyn Bridge. Jenna's name was also etched on the marble, as she had died in the operating theatre.

Zach, Tanzi on crutches, Leslie with bandages covering his face, and Paige all stood side by side, red roses in their pockets; Next to them stood Jeffrey. In the end, the four had accepted the job proposal, and after the funeral was over, they would move to Emporium City in America, where they would work at the cafe that Jeffrey had started. It was called the Aroma Cafe, and only five people worked there now. Jeffrey as the manager, Tanzi as the cook (She had discovered she had an ability for cooking when she had to take care of Leslie for the first month as he was unable to see properly due to his eyes having to be covered) and Tanzi, Leslie and Zach as waiters.

Andrew walked down the corridor of the morgue, swinging a baton as he went. He worked as a security guard and loved his job, so when he heard the clattering noise, he immediately was alert.

"Who's there?" No answer. "I'm warning you, you have five seconds to show yourself."

Of course, no one turned up so Andrew walked forwards, and pushed the door open with his foot. At the end of the morgue he saw a shadow, and what looked like blood at the things feet.

"Are you okay?" Andrew asked carefully. "Are you hurt?"

All of a sudden, the shadow ran forward, straight towards Andrew.

Before he could do anything, Andrew felt the things teeth drive through his neck, drawing a lot of blood and ripping through the muscle. More shadows appeared, and ripped at his clothes. Soon enough, hands with sharp nails dug into his skin, and he screamed as he was literally ripped apart. Andrew's muscles were torn apart, and is internal organs were grasped by eager hands. More and more shadows could be seen as they feasted on Andrew's corpse. A torch by his side rolled across the floor and hit the wall, turning it on. The face of a shadow was revealed, pale with blood covering its face and teeth. It opened its mouth, and let out a screech which somehow sounded like a bird call.

**(All right, Last Laugh is finished and done! I have to thank each and every reviewer for reading my story, and not hating it (Completely XD). I've said it before and i'll say it again, thanks to Angie2282!! You're awesome!! So, Tanzi, Leslie, Paige and Zach have survived, congrats to there makers. (Note, this was a completely random selection apart from Paige, blame the generator, not me XD I always meant for Paige to survive, as she is such a fun character to write with!) All right, one word, can you guess what it is from the last paragraph? Begins with Z ends is S? No? ZOMBIES!! Woo, yep thats right, zombies shall be the enemys of the next story, not Death. There shall be some stuff happening about the now-deceased Death, so woo! It is going to be called "Hunted - The Outbreak" and will be submitted into the Misc-Movies section in misc. Hunted is my next trilogy by the way! Oh, and of those four survivors, only one will survive all stories. THANKS AGAIN Y'ALL, AND THANK YOU!! Till Hunted-The Outbreak GOODBYE AND THANKS!!!! YOU ALL ROCK!!)**


End file.
